A Dragon's Tale
by KinkyWings
Summary: Everyone knows how the story goes. A beautiful princess, trapped in a tower guarded by a fearsome dragon, is rescued by a dashing prince and they live happily ever after. But what if the dragon is a princess too? What if she ends up falling for the prince? Can two unlikely lovers find their own happily ever after, or will the princess destroy their happiness for good?
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm trying something new again! This time, it's a Winx fairytale! Please, give it a shot, and let me know how I've done! And just FYI the rest of the story will not be written like the prologue; it will shift into normal story mode for the rest. XOXOX

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, in the far away realm of Sparks, a celestial being named the Great Dragon descended from the heavens, settled upon the grassy valleys, and made itself a home. The Dragon was so full of wisdom and might that its power was felt across the land. Travellers from far and wide soon sought the creature out for advice. Warriors asked for aid in battle; kings from far off lands sought out good council for how to lead their people. Some even revered the Dragon as a god, leaving it offerings of silver, gold, and livestock. The creature lived for many years like this, in the service of warriors and kings and travellers. It was content to stay in the valley to spread its knowledge, and for centuries helped build a kingdom out of the surrounding lands.

But the Great Dragon was aware that, as the kingdom grew, the need for a king would soon arise, someone to rule with a fair and just hand. The Dragon scoured far and wide, down every corner and valley of the kingdom in search of such a person to lead the people. In the far western mountains, located along the furthest reaches of the borderlands, the Dragon finally found what it was searching for: a young peasant boy, barely old enough to be called a man. The boy's fear for the Dragon was immense, but he did not cower, instead choosing to kneel in acceptance of whatever fate the ominous beast had in store for him. The Great Dragon was moved by the boy's show of courage and humility, and when it stared deep into the boy, it found an untainted soul full of compassion and strength. Such a boy would grow into the kind of man to lead a nation. And so the Great Dragon descended upon the boy and blessed him, cleansing him in fire so that his lineage would hold the same purity as he, and when he emerged, he was a king.

Under the king's rule, with the Great Dragon at his side, the kingdom of Sparks grew to be the greatest in the land, far stronger and superior in nearly every aspect. The people were happy and well fed. The crops grew plentiful in the fields, and there was hardly ever a drought. They forged trade connections with nearly every other kingdom in the surrounding lands. For generations upon generations the kingdom enjoyed riches beyond belief and remained untouched by war, pristine and perfect.

As the kingdom flourished, however, the Great Dragon became less and less called upon. There was no need for its magic, as the kingdom wanted for nothing, and the wisdom of the king far surpassed that of the Dragon's, at least in the peoples' minds. So the Great Dragon retired to the valleys where it originally settled, and lived its remaining years in peaceful solitude. However, in that solitude the Dragon remained constantly vigilant, always willing to help the people of Sparks whenever needed, making sure that the kingdom still thrived even in its absence.

But the Great Dragon was a creation of the universe, and like everything else, it too had its time. When the creature was aged and tired from its millennia-old work, it decided leave the land of mortals. The Dragon chose to pass on its great power – a power now known as the Dragon Flame – to the Queen of Sparks, for it recognized a fierce determination and strength in the female sex that man did not possess. The power it gave her was great, so great that she herself took on the form of a dragon to wield its enormity. Bestowing this ability onto a mortal was a great honor, and the Queen bowed in acquiesces at the gift. The Dragon warned her not to abuse this power, for to turn one's soul over to the Flame was to forsake humanity and become a dragon permanently. The Queen promised only to use her power in times of dire need, and the Dragon accepted her vow. With its gift passed on and its power fading, the Great Dragon ascended from its perch in the valley and retreated back into the heavens.

For many generations after, the women of the Sparks dynasty wore their scales with pride. Nearly every citizen was required to know the stories of their reptilian founder, and so grew up respecting their dragon queens. They were fearsome women who could not be conquered, with heads of flaming red hair and senses of fierce independence. They were revered and honored as kin of the Great Dragon, and the people relied on their clear judgment and unrelenting strength.

Eventually, the belief in the stories of dragons and kings and queens began to wane. Without actual proof of the Great Dragon's existence, the people had long since stopped believing in it, and as the people stopped believing, so did the royal women themselves. The dragon form became a rare occurrence, and as the power of the Dragon Flame started to wane, so did the power of the kingdom. The Great Dragon had passed on all its power to the Queens of Sparks, and with that power came the ability to maintain the stability and prosperity of the kingdom. Without that key belief in the Great Dragon, the prosperity and peace the kingdom enjoyed began to dwindle. The crops started to shrivel in the fields; droughts came during the hottest and driest of seasons. The people started to riot in the streets at their discomfort as their jobs were taken from them when another trading partner was lost. Rivalries became evident – the jealousy of other kings causing skirmishes and wars on the borderlands. The years grew rougher, and the royal family strained to keep itself in power.

Then, on a bright and shiny day many generations later, a baby girl was born to the young King Oritel and his bride, the Queen Miriam. The couple had been trying for years to produce an heir after the untimely death of their first daughter, Daphne, and was overjoyed in their new, healthy little princess. They named her Bloom, and for the first time in years, the kingdom rejoiced.

The little girl grew in beauty and grace, but grew in another more sinister way as well. As she aged from infant to toddler, she began to change. Her skin would periodically sprout scales and her bright blue eyes would narrow into tiny yellow slits whenever a temper tantrum would arise. The royal family tried to keep their daughter's condition a secret, but eventually they could not deny the truth: their daughter was a dragon. Not always, but at times when she was very upset or distressed, her true nature would take over, and the little girl morphed into the beast she held deep inside.

To protect the people from the threats their daughter could bring, unaware of the true nature and heritage of her gift, they sent the young girl away to a tower on the outskirts of the kingdom. Though it pained them to do so, they told the child that for the sake of the kingdom, she must be kept a secret. Her identity was told to no one, and as far as the kingdom knew, their beloved princess ceased to exist. Eventually, after years of solitude, even the princess herself started to forget who she truly was.

An entire kingdom away, the royal family of Isis was facing a similar situation. Their land, known for its gem and coal mining, was being plagued not only by ruthless bandits, but by endless war as well. The area had made many enemies and crossed many lines over its long history, and the sins of the past were starting to catch up to the King and Queen. The royal couple feared for the safety for their only child, a young girl named Diaspro. The pair had heard rumors through secret channels about a young princess who lived kingdoms away, and how she was locked away in a tower to ensure her safety. Seeing no other option to protect their own daughter, they sought out the tower that held the Princess of Sparks. Once it was found and the rumors were validated, the parents whisked Diaspro there under the cover of night, sealing both girls inside the tower together.

For years, the two girls grew up with only one another for company. They were cared for of course, but with the highest level of secrecy. A guard was sent from both kingdoms every month carrying fresh foods, clothes, toys, and books for the girls. They were still afforded every privilege of a princess, except freedom.

While they attempted to like one another at first, it was evident that they would not grow to be close. Diaspro spent her years complaining about her situation, whining all the while Bloom was growing into a strong and independent young woman. Diaspro was nothing but a bully to Bloom, from taking her toys and brushes when they were children, to giving her the scraps of dresses and forcing her to sleep on the hard stone floor instead of the large plush bed – big enough for the both of them – as young women. Diaspro never saw Bloom as a princess, ignorant to her true lineage, and especially not after she discovered that Bloom was a dragon. She thought the girl was cursed, and so treated her like an animal more often than naught.

However, Bloom was more than content to keep Diaspro at bay, preferring to retreat to her dragon form and spend her days soaring in the clouds rather than enduring Diaspro's company in their shared rooms. She could not roam far, for when she was taken to the tower as a child, her wrist was branded with ancient markings that kept her from entering the kingdom limits in her dragon form. Whenever Bloom did return to the tower, it was to bathe or change into a new dress, and even then she waited until Diaspro was asleep to avoid hearing her shrill voice.

And that was how their life was for nearly fifteen years. As the time passed, the stories started to change. Instead of two young princesses being locked away in a tower, it was a singular princess, fair of hair and heart, guarded by a fearsome dragon that fed off those who dared cross its path. Though the stories weren't exactly true, their lives quickly turned to legend and folklore. It wasn't until their eighteenth years that something new came along to change their circumstances forever.

Rumors had spread throughout the kingdom that a young prince had set out on a quest to retrieve the girls from the tower, and whomever he rescued would win his hand in marriage. Bloom thought the whole thing to be ridiculous, but Diaspro could not stop her excitement over leaving the tower once and for all. The two girls were at odds, Bloom disinterested and Diaspro itching for escape, but they both knew that only one could gain their freedom at the hands of the prince.

And this is where our story starts…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"BLOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The screaming that echoed off of every wall in the tower could be heard in even the furthest corners of the outlands. Everywhere that is, except up in the sky, which was where the Princess of Sparks soared high above the treetops. In the air, Princess Diaspro's words could not reach her ears, and Bloom could finally be free.

Bloom loved flying more than anything. There was a peace to it that she could not explain, a calm that washed over her as the sun warmed her scales and the ground spun beneath her. She was long overdue for a fly anyway, her bones aching as they extended and grew, the transformation from human to dragon a little more painful then it should have been. That happened when she was cooped up in the tower for too long, which for her standards, was usually longer than two days. Bloom couldn't stand spending much time with Diaspro, and the more she could abandon her prison, the better.

Of course, the view from up above – seeing where the rivers bent and the valleys dipped - was far worth the price of dealing with the spoiled princess. Bloom could have spent whole days in the sky if her body would let her. However, even as a dragon, her body could only take so much.

But she had hours to worry about that. She had only just taken off, jumped out the window as soon as Diaspro had noticed that Bloom had used her favorite gown as a pillow the night before. She didn't regret it though; if Diaspro would just share the bed instead of making her sleep on the stone floor, things like that wouldn't happen.

Bloom dipped to the right, skimming the edge of the border that separated her from the rest of the kingdom. Her hind claw burned slightly, but not enough to cause any real pain, which was a warning for her to turn around. She had not yet had the nerve to venture past the barriers set for her, but if the pain of getting near the edge was a substantial burn, she was not willing to test what pain awaited her should she attempt to cross.

For many years, she dared to dream of what the land beyond looked like. She had asked all her guards, her messengers, even wrote her parents when she was younger and they actually responded to her letters, but despite all their descriptions, the idea still evaded her. The land beyond was something unobtainable, something too great for her to be a part of, and so she eventually settled on resenting it. Bloom resigned herself to the idea that she would be trapped in the outskirts forever, so she might as well learn to love it.

And she did. Bloom appreciated the beauty of her land. More than anything she loved the solitude. Out here, no one questioned a giant dragon flying around the land. Well, no one that lived to tell the tale…That aspect of her character had garnered her quite a bit of infamy over the years, and also contributed to the solitude. See, no one wanted to venture to a land where a dragon would eat you whole, so no one ever came.

And Bloom liked it that way.

She flew and flew until her wings grew tired of carrying her and the sun hanging low on the horizon. She had been gone most of the day and hadn't even noticed it, not like Diaspro would mind at all. Bloom was confident that she enjoyed having the tower to herself just as much as Bloom enjoyed her afternoon flies.

Her regular changing site came into view, just across one of the rockier ravines, just before the mouth of the Great Forest. It would take her days to walk back from there, but not if she just stopped for a rest and flew her way back in a few hours. Her night vision wasn't the best, but it was better than coming back in the morning and greeting a very cranky Diaspro.

Her landing was heavy, and the surrounding trees shook at the impact. As she settled, she folded her wings down, initiating the change back to human. She curled into herself, her tail shrinking back into her body, her wings molding down to her back, and the spikes down her spine retreating into her skin. Her muscles bent and snapped back into place, her joints aching as everything was shoved back into place. There was always a pleasant burn that lingered after flying, like she had just run a mile or climbed a tall tree.

And, of course, she was completely naked.

Bloom learned early on, after shredding a few dresses, was that scales and spines did not agree with silk and velvet. But years of transformations had perfected her system. When she took off, she made sure not to wear anything she'd miss – or nothing at all – and she'd taken to leaving a basket full of spare clothes at her normal landing site, behind a nearby boulder to ensure her privacy.

She made her way to that same boulder and pulled out the basket from where she'd camouflaged it. Though there were very few people, there were animal scavengers around that could steal her things, and it never hurt to be careful. The tunic inside was simple cotton – she hadn't been wearing silk or velvet in a very long time – with a pair of her older boots and a cape. Nothing special, but she thanked past her for giving her something comfortable to change into. Her skin liked to chafe sometimes after being scaly for long periods of time, and there was nothing worse than the burn of coarse fabric.

She pulled up her wild mess of hair so it was out of the way while she changed. She pulled up the britches first, making sure that they were secure before reaching for the tunic. It was then when she heard the sound of twigs snapping, and the whinny of a horse if she was not mistaken. Her heart started racing, and she immediately started assessing the threat.

"Who's there!" Bloom shouted from behind the boulder. There was scuffling off in the distance, and her fury grew. How dare someone try to spy on her when she was changing! The nerve of some people! Well, she was not going to take it; no one was going to try and sneak up on her, so she clutched her tunic to her chest and came out of her hiding place to face her attacker head on. She knew how to be scary, and she had the power to attack should she need to.

"Go away!" she roared, startling the men who were standing not ten feet from where she was.

"Forgive me, milady, I did not know that there were any natives to these parts," one of the strangers said as he dipped into a bow.

This man wore fancy clothes stitched in silver and gold with a blue tunic covering his armor. His hair was blonde and his eyes a clear blue. The other man was shorter and stockier, with tanned skin, darker hair, and not nearly as much finery. They seemed genuinely harmless, but Bloom did not like strangers and had a deep distrust for them. Wayward travellers usually ended up becoming her afternoon snacks, though she had yet to attack these men.

"Well there are," Bloom snapped at him, pulling the tunic closer to her chest to cover her indecency. "What do you want?"

"I am Prince Sky of Eraklyon," he introduced himself, gesturing back behind him to the other man leading a white horse. "My squire and I have travelled a long way in search of a tower."

Ah, so this was the rumored Prince Sky who had come to rescue her and Diaspro. Well, one of them, at least. He certainly lived up to the romantic images she had been told by the guards who dropped off her monthly supplies, but he was still a man, and he had yet to do anything to impress her. By the looks of him, she would be surprised if he could even make it through the Great Forest before giving up his quest.

But still, she played along, pretending to be ignorant that what he searched after had been her home for the past years.

"A tower?"

"Yes, a tower that holds the most beautiful princess in all the lands. Tell me, kind lady, have you heard of such a tower?" Prince Sky asked, like he was recalling a wonder. Bloom felt badly for him; when he saw the tower with his own two eyes – and the 'beautiful princess' that dwelled inside…well, maybe he'd reconsider.

"I have," Bloom said with certainty, playing with the Prince. She watched as his face lit up with childlike enthusiasm, and she almost felt bad for goading him. Almost.

"Truly?" he asked, and Bloom nodded. "Then would you be willing to be our guide? It would mean the world to me."

"You'd be better off turning around and going back to your palace," Bloom sneered at his eagerness. If only the poor fool knew what Diaspro was really like. She had half a mind to eat the man now to put him out of his misery. "It's a treacherous journey. Not many make it back alive."

"Please, you must help me," the prince begged, reaching into his tunic. "I will make it worth your while."

He held out a silk coin purse that was nearly bursting at the seams. Bloom could practically smell the gold that lied inside, and her nose crumpled in offense.

"You think that is of any use to me?" she asked, her discontent clear, and the Prince looked dumbstruck. It was clear to Bloom that he was used to getting his way, and he was scrambling now to find a way to get it again.

"I will give you anything, anything at all," the Prince pleaded, and Bloom was certain that if she let the poor man go on any longer, he would fall to his knees and grovel at her feet. It was pitiful.

"You truly are desperate, aren't you?" she asked, amazed that he would go to such lengths to retrieve a woman he had never even laid eyes on before.

"Yes," the Prince replied sincerely, and Bloom believed him.

The poor man, he had no idea what was in store for him. Clearly she had to help him…

Or did she?

What was more important: helping the Prince find his 'one true love' or eating the pretty fool to spite Diaspro? After all the years being the girl's punching bag, Bloom found that her primal sense of revenge was winning over the concept of love. She wanted to make Diaspro miserable for the rest of her life. It was only fair. Besides, it wasn't like Bloom wasn't used to munching on a random passerby or two; they all looked the same…mistaking the Prince as another vagabond wouldn't be too far a stretch. And no one would miss him, not if the whole kingdom knew he was going on a dangerous journey through uncharted lands. He would die a hero. Everyone wins…except Diaspro.

Perfect.

"Then I will take you," Bloom told the Prince, and if he looked any more overjoyed, she swore he would burst from joy. "But send your squire back now; the more people that go on this journey, the less likely we are to return. And you must promise not to stray from the path I take, unless you want to meet a gruesome death."

"I will entrust you with my life, so that you can lead me to my love," the Prince responded, and for a moment Bloom thought that the man might actually embrace her out of gratitude. Thankfully for him, he did not, for if he had, she would have taken back her word and devoured him on the spot.

"Good," Bloom replied, and tried not to gag at his semantics. "Now go away so I can finish getting dressed."

"Oh, of course," the Prince replied, his face flushing in embarrassment. "My apologies."

Bloom shooed him off before she went back behind the boulder to finish dressing. She threw her tunic on over her head, tied up the strings at her bust, and pulled her cloak across her shoulders, putting on her boots and tying the laces up tight last. Her basket was now empty, and she hoped that the Prince didn't question why she carried it with her.

When she reappeared, the Prince was conversing with his squire. Clearly the squire did not like the idea of leaving his master alone with a stranger, but the Prince appeared to be winning the argument. There was lots of gesticulating, and at one point, the horse got worked up and appeared to protest as well. Bloom was growing impatient, but thankfully the squire turned around and started making his way back from where he came.

The Prince approached Bloom, a spring in his step that told her that he ready to begin questing.

"My squire has agreed to wait for us at the borderlands. Should we not return in a week's time, he shall send word to Eraklyon to send in troops to aid in our recovery."

Bloom tried to mask her distaste at the idea of strange men invading her territory. She had hoped that the squire would just leave like he was commanded to. However, one pesky traveller should not be a problem to take care of should things take a turn for the worst.

"You and your love should be united by the week's end, you have my word," Bloom said in the sweetest voice she could muster, and the Prince visibly relaxed. It was evident that he placed a great deal of trust in Bloom despite only knowing her for a few minutes, and that only made her job easier.

"You have no idea what kind of service you are doing me, my lady," the Prince said, the honesty in his voice disarming. It startled Bloom, but she did not let his pretty smile get to her. She had never shown travellers preference before; she would not start now.

She turned sharply on her heel and headed off towards the thick growth of forest. She would lead him through the forest, far enough in so that he could see the tower in detail, and then she would stray to the desert plains where she would feast on him for days. Even the idea alone was thrilling. More thrilling would be the rush of joy she would get when she told Diaspro that her one and only chance at escape was resting in the bottom of her belly.

Ah, yes, revenge would be sweet.

"Follow me, Your Highness," she instructed, and in the next moment the man was at her back, tracing her every step.

Together, they walked into the trees, starting off on a journey that neither one could predict.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Bloom supposed that, in the grand scheme of things, there were worse people to travel with than the Prince of Eraklyon. Sure, he wasn't the most apt at picking out trails, and though his skills with a sword were great, he was far too quick to draw. And for the love of all things sacred, if he shouted, "Show yourself!" one more time to the bushes, she would throttle him. She and Diaspro were the only natives to these parts; no one else would disturb them. But he was also genuinely good with direction, and willing to help her lift logs out of their way and carry her basket when her arm grew tired. He was kind, and it was cruel of fate destine him to end up with such a terrible person.

They had been travelling in circles for hours – though he did not know the difference – and the night now cloaked them in darkness. Even though her night vision wasn't the greatest, it was better than the Prince's. He was currently clutching tightly to the back of her cape, using her as a guide. Any longer and they would have to stop and make camp for the night. She wasn't sure how they would make that work with the little supplies they had on them, but it wouldn't be her first time sleeping under a tree should the situation come to that.

A clearing came into sight a few more feet ahead, and Bloom led them towards it. The moon shone brighter without the trees to block the light, and from across the way, Bloom spotted a good place to rest.

"Over there," she pointed, making sure the Prince was paying attention. "Under the willow. We can make camp there for the night."

He didn't say a word, only nodded and let Bloom continue leading the way. The willow was across the clearing, and she could hear the gurgling of a creek nearby. It was a perfect place to rest and restock their water supplies; all she had with her was an empty water skin in her basket, and flying always left her dehydrated. The long weeping branches provided a curtain of privacy, a barrier from the outside world. Bloom lifted some above her head to enter the secluded space, and the Prince followed close behind.

It was warm and humid inside the confines of the branches, but there was adequate space for them both to lie down. It would do for one night.

"We can rest here for a few hours, clean up in the creek, and resume walking at daylight," Bloom said, not leaving room for discussion.

"Very well," the Prince agreed, taking his belt and sword off and tossing them up against the great tree trunk. "How much further do we have to go?"

"If we keep at the speed we were at, two day's journey," Bloom said, and the Prince rested his head against the trunk with a thud and let out a groan.

"Why must she be hidden so far away?" he complained.

"What's wrong Your Highness? Having second thoughts?" Bloom joked, perhaps a bit meaner than she should have. But instead of scolding her, he let out a defeated sigh, and turned to her.

"Can I ask you a question, my lady?"

"I cannot stop you."

"What would you do if you found yourself in my situation? If you were told by your father to seek out a man you've never met, someone you aren't even sure exists, and then be wed to him?"

It was a heavy question, one that she did not think she was qualified to answer. There was no right thing to do in that situation. Diaspro did in fact exist, but could Bloom say that she would want to seek her out voluntarily? Of course not. But that came from years of bias and abuse at the hands of the other girl. Diaspro was a blank slate to the Prince, and that must be terrifying for him. However, that would not change her honest answer. Marrying a stranger would not be, nor would it ever be, first on her list of things to do.

"Simple. I wouldn't" Bloom replied, her independence flaring. "I don't do anything I don't want to."

"How great that must be then, to be free of obligation," the Prince sighed, and Bloom started to suspect that there was more going on than he was letting on.

"Are you saying that you are retrieving this princess out of obligation?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Maybe," the Prince shrugged his shoulders, his gaze focused on the ground where he absentmindedly pulled up grass. "I used to know with certainty that what I was doing, I was doing out of love. I've been engaged to this Princess since I was born. I should love her with all my heart. But after questing with my squire, and now with you, I am not sure if I am doing this out of a duty to my heart, or a duty to my kingdom."

The Prince stopped talking, and Bloom found that she did not know what to say. He was unsure of his feelings for Diaspro, yet he was still willing to go after her out of a love for his kingdom. That spoke highly of his character, yet Bloom felt a pang of sympathy for him, and a conflict raging in her own mind.

Could she really go through with this now? What if the Prince was not the person she pegged him to be? Clearly he was not as mindless as he appeared when he was first professing his love for his princess in the tower. Now Bloom wondered, how much of that was rehearsed? How much was for show? How much did he mean? Most of all, the question that she had been avoiding since she met the Prince: would it be right of her to kill a kind man who has done her no disservice?

"Have you…have you met the Princess?" the Prince asked tentatively, cutting through her endless stream of internal questions. There was fear riddled in his eyes, like he was unsure if he wanted an honest answer or not. Bloom felt like she owed it to the Prince to tell him that Diaspro was good. If he were going to die, he would die in quest of a Princess worthy of his hand.

"No," Bloom replied, and for the first time, she felt genuinely bad for lying to him, even if it was easier on him. "But I have heard that she is beautiful, fair, and kind."

"That's good, I suppose," The Prince said, though he did not look convinced. In fact, he looked gloomy.

"Everything will work out as it should, Your Highness," Bloom told him, trying her best to be comforting even though she was sure it was coming out all wrong. She wasn't used to being compassionate; it was a strange, but not unpleasant feeling, and completely wrong. She wasn't supposed to be making the man she was plotting to murder feel better. She wasn't supposed help. So why did she want to?

"You are right," the Prince conceded. "And please, call my Sky. You've earned that right."

Bloom nodded, not able to fully look him in the eyes. She'd never had this kind of guilt wash over her, not even when she was ten years old and told Diaspro her pet dove had "flown away" when really she had let it out on purpose. It was new to her, and completely horrible.

"Forgive me, but I just realized, I never asked for your name," Sky spoke again, and this time she had to respond.

She could give him any name, any at all. He didn't know her, and wouldn't be around much longer to tell anyone else of her. She could be anyone she wanted, but for some reason, she found herself giving her real name instead.

"Bloom."

"Lady Bloom," Sky said, smiling as it passed his lips. "What a beautiful name."

"Thank you," Bloom said shortly, fighting to ignore his shining blue eyes and the soft way he looked at her over their little fire, his face bathed in golden light. She had never been romantic-hearted before, and this was no time to get soft. She had to keep reminding herself of the bigger picture. This was _Diaspro's fiancé_. Nothing good could possibly come from him, just as nothing good had ever come from her.

"Get some sleep," Bloom instructed. "We're leaving at first light."

"As you wish, Lady Bloom," Sky smiled another one of his winning smiles before turning his back to her, and Bloom stamped down hard on the warmth that spread through her chest at the sight.

She also fought the urge to correct him. She wasn't a lady…but she was something. She could tell him. She could tell him who she was, or who everyone told her that she was. She never really believed them when they called her Princess, not when she was something hideous on the inside. Princesses weren't supposed to transform into dragons and eat people, but there she was, a wild spirit without an ounce of grace or formality. She had come to realize that her parents locking her all the way out in the outlands was a good thing. No one wanted a monster to rule a kingdom.

So she wouldn't tell Sky. She would play along, keep spinning her lies, and the only thing that gave her comfort about that was that in a few days time he would be too dead to care.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Hello loves! I know a few of you have been deeply concerned about Bloom's people-eating habits, and I would just like to explain that real quick. Bloom's basically been deprived of human interaction - despite Diaspro who bullied her - for years, and has become detached from humanity. She thinks more like a dragon than a human, and though it isn't right of her to eat people, her more animalistic side overtakes any of her human responses. So, to summarize, yes she is human, yes eating people is bad, but when she is a dragon she doesn't tend to think like that. I hope this clarifies things! Keep sending me positive vibes beautiful people! XOXOX

* * *

Chapter Three

Bloom thought that she would have to wake Price Sky up in the morning, not the other way around. And saving him from a hoard of angry wolves was not what she had planned on her agenda at all. But perhaps it would be best for her to go back and think on how things went wrong.

The morning started out like any other. The warmth behind the branches of the willow let Bloom sleep peacefully for what felt like the first time in forever. Usually the hard stone floor of the tower was not very warm or good on her back, and it surely was not as peaceful as the outdoors. So, naturally, Bloom did not care to get up too early.

However, when she heard her name shouted from a far off distance, naturally she bolted upright from her grassy bed.

She looked around and saw that Prince Sky's sword and scabbard were missing, but her basket and the supply pouch were still resting up against the trunk. She gathered those in her hands and rushed out from behind the willow. The shouting was nearly ten fold louder out in the open space, and Bloom could tell that the Prince was near the creek. He must've run into trouble when he was cleaning up then. How stupid was he to go off on his own! She should've known he would try to pull something like this!

Bloom ran at top speed, trying to follow broken branches and footprints (because really the Prince had no clue how to travel in the forest without being spotted) to locate him. The creek wasn't too far off, but far enough that when she arrived she was nearly out of breath. However, she didn't have to wait long before the adrenaline kicked in.

Prince Sky was standing across the way, slicing and slashing a pack of feral wolves. They were eying him like he was fresh meat, a few breaking off from the pack to snap their jowls at him. They had backed him against the creek bank so he had nowhere to run. He looked frantic, and Bloom immediately ran to aid him. She didn't have a sword or any kind of weapon on her, but she didn't need one, not when she had an arsenal of fangs and fire on her side. Of course, the problem would be using them without the Prince knowing…

She didn't take time to think about that, or the fact that she was actually about to jump into battle to save Diaspro's fiancée…the man she was trying to kill. This all made no sense to her, and her sudden determination to save the Prince's life made her feel conflicted. But her urge to fight and all her repressed anger was washing out all of her other feelings. Right now, wolves were threatening something _she_ laid claim to, and that was _not_ acceptable.

"Bloom!" Prince Sky shouted, surprised to see her in the thick of the action. He seemed concerned that she was there, now that the wolves were aware of her presence. "Stand behind me! I shall protect you!"

"I can handle myself Your Highness!" Bloom called with her back to the Prince. She had been in these woods her entire life. There wasn't anything she could not take.

As if to challenge her, immediately a wolf charged at her. She dodged it, but felt the sting of torn flesh near the top of her arm. The Prince called out her name again, but this time it was drowned out by her absolute rage. This mutt had _scratched_ her. This feral pest had dared to _touch_ her. Her vision went red as she stalked her attacker. It had gone against her and therefore it had to die.

She faced the wolf head on, staring it down. The creature started to squirm under Bloom's heated, angry gaze. She could feel her pupils narrowing into slits, the fire pulsing through her veins telling her to _kill, kill, kill_. Making sure her back was still to the Prince, she flashed her now razor sharp teeth to the creature. She made a low hissing noise to complete the act, and instantly, its tail went between its legs, retreating into the woods. The creatures of the woods knew well not to mess with the resident dragon, and while that one escaped with its life, the others would not be as lucky.

Bloom shut her mouth and from the corner of her eye, she could see that Prince Sky was warding off two more wolves with his sword. He was close to falling into the creek. Any longer and he would be their afternoon snack.

Again, the rage flowed through Bloom, and the few wolves that weren't after the Prince had formed a blockade around her. It didn't take her long to let out a long roar, making sure they all caught a good look at her teeth and golden eyes. She could feel her skin starting to scale, her reptilian side taking over. One of the creatures lunged at Bloom, and she knocked it down to the ground with ease, her dragon strength coursing through her. She sliced at one with her talons, drawing blood from the wolf. It collapsed next to its brother and bled out onto the grass, whining. Another jumped, and Bloom lashed out this time, her talons going right through the fur on the back. It fell to the ground, instantly dead.

This was when the ones that remained retreated, the one she had pushed to the ground limping off after the pack. Bloom let out one last hiss for good measure, and let herself calm for a moment, the dragon retreating back inside of her.

She turned around to face the Prince, who was currently looking around the area skeptically. He didn't seem to pay much attention to Bloom, which was a good thing.

"See Your Highness, I told you I knew what I was doing," Bloom said cockily as she approached him. He still wasn't paying her much mind…that was until his eyes widened and fixed on something right behind her shoulder.

"Look out!" he shouted, and by the time Bloom turned around, she was too late to stop the mass of fur and fangs coming at her.

It was a good then, that Prince Sky was so quick to draw. His sword was sunk inside the belly of the beast, and Bloom watched the thing go limp and fall to the ground. All the while, Bloom was struggling to comprehend that he had just saved her life.

The Prince drew his sword from the wolf and bent over to clean it in the grass, looking up at Bloom both with tiredness and amusement. "You were saying?"

Bloom frowned at his indignant smirk. He then stood upright and spotted the wolf carcass across the way. Confusion crossed his face. "What happened to the others?"

"They ran off."

"Truly?" Sky asked, not looking convinced. "And what happened to that one?"

He pointed to the one lying dead, and all the blood that surrounded the area. It was then that Bloom remembered that she had not come up with an explanation for why the creatures ran off when she decided to use her powers.

"Another creature came through, and the wolves ran off. This one didn't make it in time."

"And what was this creature, exactly?"

"A dragon," Bloom found herself saying, and she regretted the words as soon as she said them.

"THE dragon?" Sky asked, his eyes bugging out. "I missed seeing THE dragon? How could I miss that?"

"You were a bit preoccupied…" Bloom trailed off, shocked at the Prince's enthusiasm and sudden need to know things.

"So it's real then?" The Prince asked, and Bloom nodded.

"My word…" he gasped, searching the tree tops for evidence. "Then I pray we do not see it for the rest of our journey."

"Why not?" Bloom asked, curious as to his answer. "I live in these parts, and the dragon has never once harmed me."

"Then you are lucky, Lady Bloom, for I have heard tales of its cruelty and vengeance," Prince Sky said, his voice full of conviction and truth. "When I save my Princess from the tower, I am supposed to engage it in battle, and when I win, I will sever its head and bring it back to my father as a trophy."

The air was suddenly sucked from Bloom's lungs. However, instead of feeling her usual rage at hearing that someone wished her harm, she felt an intense hurt. Why did it hurt so much to have his hatred directed at the dragon? Why did she care what he thought of the dragon? After all, what he said about her vengeance was true; she was not known to be friendly. So why did the truth sting when it came from his lips?

Her feelings must've shown plainly on her face, because in the next moment, the Prince had leaned down to calm her.

"Do not worry, there is no need to be afraid. I will protect you from the beast, Lady Bloom."

Bloom rolled her eyes at that foolish notion and crossed her arms, sucking in a sharp breath as she remembered the wound on her arm. It was stinging now, and not in a way she could ignore. She could feel that the cuts were deep, and they hurt badly.

"You're injured," Prince Sky said, rushing to her aid. He picked at her tattered sleeve to get a better look at the wound. Bloom twisted away, wanting him nowhere near her.

"I'm fine!" she insisted, but Prince Sky grasped onto her good arm and held her in place.

"You are most certainly not okay," he insisted, a stern tone in his voice. "Without proper bandaging, infection will set in. Let me help you."

Maybe it was the closeness of their bodies, or the look of sheer concern in his crystal blue eyes, but Bloom felt compelled to do as he said. She did not say a word, but silently let the Prince guide her to the water's edge. He sat her down on the bank and carefully pulled away the blood soaked fabric that used to be her sleeve. Bloom hissed at the pain of the fabric pulling away, and turned away.

"So difficult," Prince Sky muttered, but there was a small smile on his face that betrayed the chiding words.

He reached down into the basket where he had placed his blue tunic and chainmail before sleeping. He took out the fine fabric and held it in his hands, pulling at the seams. Before she could protest, he had torn the tunic at the hem, tearing a long piece off. The Prince dipped it into the water, wrung it out, and gestured for her arm. Bloom turned back towards him, and he began gently cleaning the wound. The water stung on contact, but this time, she did not turn away. When he was done cleaning the wound, he ripped off another strip of fabric and began winding it around her arm.

He took his time, and neither one was pressed to speak as the Prince worked. Bloom was captivated by his hands, the way they worked so diligently, barely brushing her tender skin. That was the first time she could use that adjective in relation to her skin. Hers was usually so rough and dry, nowhere near as soft and smooth as his. For an irrational reason, it made her sad.

"There," the Prince said as he tied a knot, securing her makeshift bandage.

"Thank you," Bloom replied quietly, studying his work.

"We should get going," the Prince said, standing up. He reached down to pull Bloom up by her good arm, and again, she found herself complying. "We still have two day's journey before we reach the tower."

"Yes…" Bloom trailed off.

"Do you think you'll be alright carrying your basket with your arm?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Bloom wished he would just stop caring. He was making her job much harder than she wanted it to be.

"I'll be fine," she replied weakly, trying to muster more of her confidence. But that was hard when her newfound conscience was telling her to be a good person for once.

"As you say, Lady Bloom," the Prince nodded his head and handed her the basket. Their hands brushed, and for the briefest moment, her heart skipped a beat.

"Lead the way," Prince Sky stepped aside, waiting for Bloom to continue on.

She was stuck at a crossroads. She could confess, tell the Prince that she was leading him on, that the tower was in the other direction. She could save him. She didn't have to do this. But on the other hand, she did. She couldn't let him get to Diaspro. She couldn't let the girl win, not after all she suffered. It was just so cruel that he had to be such a kind gentleman, such a caring, compassionate person.

She could change this. She could change her mind. She could do the right thing. But then she remembered what he had said before, about the dragon and how it was a cruel and terrible beast. She remembered the determination in his eyes about cutting her head off. He was no friend of hers.

So, Bloom steeled herself once more, though her metal felt much thinner than it normally did, and with the Prince at her heels, she carried on.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Could we please stop to rest? We've been travelling for hours," Prince Sky called out from behind Bloom, exhausted.

It was true; they'd been walking through forest non stop since their run in with the wolves. Hours and hours of walking at a fast pace, the Prince struggling to keep up with Bloom as she pushed forward. Hours of silence, as Bloom refused to speak to the Prince, not sure of what she would say. Part of her was willing to play the part of friends. Part of her was still hurt by his harsh words, and she wished it would stop. It was obnoxious, feeling things. She had never had this problem before, and it was annoying to say the least. Usually she enjoyed toying with her prey; usually she could convince herself that strangers and travellers meant nothing to her. She was still trying to work out why this Prince was so different, and until she did, she was better off ignoring him lest she accidentally make her condition worse.

But Bloom couldn't ignore him this time. She could hear the strained quality of the Prince's words, and her enhanced hearing could pick up on his labored breathing. Any longer out in this heat, moving this fast, and he would die of stroke. Not that his death wasn't her ultimate goal, but this wasn't how she wanted things. For some reason, she didn't want to let go just yet. So, she would stop.

Bloom used her vision to scout out the area ahead. The sun was setting, and soon it would be night and they would have to stop anyway. Might as well forge a small ways ahead and make a camp.

"There is a valley up ahead. We can stop there for the night," Bloom said, not even looking over her shoulder to make sure the Prince could hear her.

"Finally, the woman speaks!" the Prince shouted to the air, pitching forward to briefly rest his hands on his knees, trying to gain the last bit of strength he needed to make it to the valley. "Are you really so upset at me for saving your life that you refuse to talk to me?"

Bloom rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to say something sarcastic in reply. Typical male, needing gratification for doing something when he caused the problem in the first place. It wasn't her fault that he attracted the attention of wolves. And she could've handled herself just fine; she'd been doing it for years, and his presence didn't suddenly make her a damsel in distress.

However, Prince Sky must've interpreted her silence as further contempt, because she heard him sigh louder, saying, "There you go again, refusing to acknowledge I exist! I could collapse on the spot, and you would not even care to look."

"Save your air, Your Highness. You'll need it to make it to the valley," Bloom replied dryly, losing her patience and moving faster to get further away from him.

"So much contempt," Prince Sky commented, though he seemed amused, and also proud to be indignant in refusing to take her advice and stay quiet. "Tell me, what did I do to offend you?"

"You've done nothing to offend me," Bloom answered tiredly, thinking that if she finally gave in, then he'd finally be quiet. "I just see no reason why we have to talk, and I enjoy the silence."

"Well, I cannot speak for you, but I for one would like to get to know more about the woman who saved my life."

"There is nothing to know," Bloom said, giving nothing away per usual.

"I'd beg to differ," the Prince countered, jogging to catch up to Bloom even though it exhausted him further, and he was panting by the time he reached her side. "How is it that a woman such as yourself ends up living all the way out here?"

"I've been here my whole life. Grown up in these woods and played in the creeks as a child. I've never known anything else, or anyone else. But I'm not one to get along with others, so it's probably for the best," Bloom said, glossing over things and twisting the facts just enough to be ambiguous. She didn't need him knowing anything about her to use against her later. But what she said about not getting along with others was true; she and Diaspro fought all the time, and she ate anyone else that wandered through the forest. Everyone else except the Prince.

"It must be lonely," the Prince commented, looking at her with pity. Bloom didn't like that at all, and stiffened her step, looking firmly away from him.

"I like it this way. I don't need people, or friends. I'm better off on my own."

"Don't you consider us friends?" the Prince asked, and Bloom was genuinely taken aback by his question. She thought that maybe he was joking, but when she looked him in the eyes, she could tell he was being completely honest.

"Not really, Your Highness," she replied brusquely, thinking on how he said he wanted to cut off her head, and how laughable the idea of them being friends was. If he knew what she really was, he would not be saying that.

"Well, I do," the Prince insisted, not letting Bloom's negativity get under his skin. "I shall miss you when our time together is over."

Bloom did not reply with a snide remark this time. Instead, she let the silence grow between them, thinking about how the Prince must've gotten dropped on his head as a child or gone mad from the heat if he was actually going to miss her and her daily abuse.

"Perhaps when this is over, you could come back to Eraklyon with me?" the Prince suggested, folding his hands behind his back as if he were nervous to suggest it at all, but his voice held its usual casual tone.

"And what would I do there?"

The Prince's statement was bold, but Bloom was genuinely curious of what scheme his tiny mind could come up with to make that foolish idea work. She waited patiently, pushing branches out of their way as she did.

"Start a new life, make friends, have a family, do all the things you could never do out here," the Prince said, getting more and more animated as his list grew. "You could live with me in the castle. You'd love it there, lots of open space and greenery. It would feel like a little piece of your wilderness."

"And what about your Princess? Wouldn't she mind?" Bloom asked, still curious, and now amused at the naivety he held.

"Well, you wouldn't be living with me per say, but in the castle," the Prince explained, furrowing his brow as if he were in deep thought. "We are always in need of a few extra hands to tend the grounds, and I'm sure once my mother and father hear all that you've done for me they'd welcome you in with open arms."

"So I'd be your servant?" Bloom summarized what he was trying to put nicely into a blunt, simple phrase. The Prince wanted to keep her as one of his baubles, a shiny thing to look at and remind himself of pleasant memories. But she wasn't a show pony, and she'd be damned if she let herself be dragged into a palace and put to work for Diaspro.

"I wouldn't put it like that…" Prince Sky frowned, scuffing his boots as he walked, trying to think of a way to rebound.

"I appreciate your _generosity_ , Your Highness, but I'm just fine out here. Like I said, I'm better on my own," Bloom gave a thin, tempered smile that put to rest any further conversation on the matter. Prince Sky nodded, though defeated, and walked next to Bloom in the silence she wanted from the beginning. But for some reason, the silence felt loud now, unnatural. "We only have short ways to go. The valley is just over the hill."

Prince Sky nodded, and they trudged through the dirt and woods until the trees thinned out and a grassy valley was spread before them. It wasn't very big, but decently sized and shaded by enough trees to make a safe sleeping spot.

They both deposited their things on the ground, Prince Sky's sword landing with a soft thud, followed by his boots, and Bloom's basket and cloak placed gently on the grass. The sun was setting now, the night growing quickly. Bloom walked around the edges of the clearing to collect some sticks for a small fire. They'd need to keep warm in the cool of night, but didn't need to attract too much attention from predators.

Bloom worked on the fire, taking her time to build it up and keep it going. It was therapeutic, calming for her to be so near to her own element. She couldn't control the Prince, but she could control this fire, and that helped her settle down. The Prince came over when the fire was full and sat across from Bloom, extending his hands to warm them. The temperature had dropped drastically since the sun set, and Bloom had to pull her cloak back out of her basket to keep warm.

The two sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the fire and munching on a few pieces of fruit they'd managed to find on their travels. Bloom was growing sleepy, and was about to fall asleep when the Prince pulled her back into alertness.

"It isn't you, is it?" he asked, his eyes slightly droopy and voice deep with tiredness.

"Excuse me?" Bloom asked, completely lost, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Sorry, it's just, I've had this idea, that you're the Princess I'm looking for, and we will get to the tower and no one is there, and you'll turn around and tell me it's been you all along," he rambled, looking into the fire instead of at her, his tired lips curling into a smile. "But I'm probably just going mad from exhaustion…"

"Yes, sounds like it," Bloom agreed, finding it slightly harder to breathe.

"So you're not the Princess?" he asked again, his voice low and quiet.

"I am not the Princess you're questing for," Bloom repeated, though each word was like a knife to her heart because she could be the Princess. She had just as much a right to being saved as Diaspro. But she wasn't the kind of Princess he wanted. He wanted a lady full of grace and beauty and elegance, not one that could breathe fire and sprouted scales whenever she got mad. Bloom was not fit to rule, that she knew. So she wouldn't be his Princess, and he would never know the difference.

"It's a shame," the Prince sighed, staring off into the fire. "Part of me wishes you were."

Bloom didn't know how to respond to that. She just ended up staring at the Prince as if he had grown a second head. Why in the world would he ever wish to be with her? She had done nothing but spite him and be rude to him and give him a hard time. Sure, she had saved his neck and agreed to be his guide, but that didn't give him the right to go and fall for her. Who did he think he was? Where did he get the nerve to play games with her heart, make her feel as if she was something special when he was just going to go run off into the sunset with the girl she hated most?

There was also a larger part of her that had her heart doing leaps in her chest and her stomach knotting. There was a larger part of her that made her feel like she, indeed, was wanted by someone, and that feeling was greater than anything she had experienced before. It terrified her, the visceral reaction her body had to knowing that the Prince wished her to be his. She didn't know what was going on, or what her sweaty palms or accelerated heartbeat meant, but she hated it. She hated that she felt so weak, so hooked on his every word. She wanted this feeling gone.

"Good night, Lady Bloom," the Prince said with a warm smile, another thing to make the butterflies flutter violently inside her.

"Good night, Your Highness," she replied quietly, turning her back to him and wrapping herself tightly in her cloak, willing sleep to descend quickly.

This was a problem. This was more than a problem, actually. She had been leading the Prince down the wrong path for nearly two days now. She was less than a day's journey from the desert, less than a day from carrying out her original plan. Less than a day until the Prince was her dinner. But so much had changed since she started out on this journey. The Prince just kept talking and Bloom just kept letting him in, despite her best efforts not to. He had ingrained himself into her life, gained some power over her and smoothed some of her rough edges. She wasn't as heartless as she used to be, and that was a problem. She didn't know if she had it in her to kill him in cold blood.

She didn't know if she could do this anymore.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry for the long absence and the short chapter! Sparks fly in this one though, so I hope you loves enjoy! And remember, reviews are lovely too! XOXOX

* * *

Chapter Five

Morning light fell down on Bloom, wrapping her in a blanket of warmth. She didn't want to wake up, but she knew she had to. One more day of this charade and she would finally have what she'd always desired. It was all within her grasp, and yet, it all seemed so far away.

Though, perhaps that was due to the fact that the Prince wasn't sleeping beside her when she rolled over.

"Damn it all!" Bloom cursed, flinging herself up from the ground, grabbing the supplies, and taking off in the direction the Prince had headed. This was the second time he'd run off on his own, though this instance Bloom had to take more of the blame.

She wasn't careful. She'd let her guard down. From their resting place, she could spot the top of the tower peaking out from the treetops. The Prince must've seen as well, and gone off on his own.

He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, leaving his tracks uncovered and a path of shredded greenery in his wake. And if that wasn't obvious enough, his scent acted as a homing beacon to the dragon. It didn't take her long to catch up with him…using her dragon strength and speed of course. He must've been journeying for hours on his own, in the exact opposite direction of the desert.

Bloom caught up to him soon enough, the blonde of his hair standing out amongst the greenery. He seemed to be struggling to cut through an ivy patch, his struggles slowing him down. Bloom would catch up to him before he made it through, and for that she was glad.

"Your Highness, where do you think you're going?" Bloom called indignantly, breathing heavily from the energy she exerted.

"You! Stay away from me cretin!" Prince Sky spun around, brandishing his sword as a warning. If he was surprised to see her there so quickly, he didn't show it. He only seemed cross, and Bloom couldn't blame him. "You've been leading me astray!"

"The path through these woods is dangerous, not to mention there are wolves. I thought another route would be best, especially for a Prince who hasn't even stepped one foot inside a wilderness," Bloom lied easily, her scathing tone second nature.

"And you thought we would fare better out in the open desert where the dragon could pick us off like flies?" Prince Sky shot back, not lowering his guard. Bloom flinched, but not enough for the prince to notice. He must've tried to scout ahead the original path and seen the endless desert not too far away. No wonder he didn't want to trust her anymore.

"Excuse me, which one of us has lived in these parts their whole lives?" Bloom retorted, hands on her hips.

"I haven't the time to argue. My bride is waiting for me. You've played me for a fool. I require your help no longer!" Prince Sky shouted, turning to go yet again, hacking away at the vines.

Bloom's heart seized. She couldn't let him go. She should've let him wander into the woods and be picked off by the packs of wolves and other unfriendly creatures. It would've served him right. But she just couldn't.

"Wait," she insisted, ashamed at the desperation in her voice. The Prince actually stopped to turn back to her, ready for whatever she had to say. "You're right. I have been leading us astray, but it's not for the reasons you may think."

Was she really about to tell him? Was she really about to risk exposure and death just because she had gone soft? Her heart starting racing in her chest, trying to come up with some way to soothe the situation without making things worse.

Something in Prince Sky's face changed, his expression going from judgmental to curious, melting into something downright playful. He sheathed his sword and cocked his hips, taking a few steps towards Bloom with newfound confidence.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say," Prince Sky started, his expression soft. He took her rough hands in his, running smooth fingers over top of her knuckles.

"I'm fairly sure you don't…" Bloom stammered, confused at this sudden change in behavior. Did she miss something?

"You led us astray because you've been distracted - "

"I guess that's one way of putting it…" Bloom muttered under her breath while he was still talking.

" – by me."

"What?" Bloom practically shrieked, grabbing her hands back from out of his. The audacity of that statement had her blood boiling in her veins. How dare he be so conceited as to think that someone as powerful as she would be interested in him? It was insulting, and rude, and egotistical.

But then again…why was her heart beating so quickly when he said it? Why did her palms feel slick after being held by his?

"It's alright to admit it. You're not the first damsel to be affected in this way," Prince Sky said, trying to be comforting, when really the sound of his chauvinistic words made her want to rip his jugular out with her teeth.

"I am not affected by you," Bloom practically spat his direction.

"If you insist. Regardless, I am flattered by the attention, Lady Bloom, but I am promised to the Princess," Sky said apologetically, his face riddled with emotions Bloom wasn't able to comprehend. It was almost as if he wanted her to challenge that statement, but she didn't.

"I know that," Bloom replied flatly, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. This entire situation was getting out of hand, and she needed to get back in control. She was a dragon. She was above all of this _emotion._

"Good," Prince Sky swallowed thickly, taking a few steps away from her. Bloom was grateful. Any closer and she wasn't sure what would happen between them, though she doubted anything good. "Shall we get going?"

Bloom nodded, stepping forward to lead the way like usual. Now that she actually had to lead him to the tower, she was much less willing. But maybe there was something good to come of this twist in events. If Prince Sky took Diaspro away, Bloom would finally have the tower all to herself. There would be no one left to annoy her, and there were worse ways to spend the rest of her life. At least, that's what she told herself to keep defeat from settling in at the idea that she would never get to have her revenge. Prince Sky would live, and strangely enough, that was more important than seeing Diaspro miserable.

"I hope you've been conserving supplies Your Highness. It's another two day's journey from here," Bloom told him, her clipped tone reemerging.

"Wonderful," Prince Sky sighed, shouldering his pack and taking the basket, following close behind Bloom as they restarted their journey.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: There is lots going down in this sixth installment! Drama and heartbreak and betrayal abound! And remember - this is not the end! Hope you loves enjoy, and pretty please leave a review on the way out to let me know if you like it! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Six

The tower shone brightly under the mid-morning sun, the white stone glistening as if it were constructed of diamond. From where they stood, it appeared to touch the clouds, so far up in the sky that climbing it seemed impossible. Prince Sky gaped at the sight, wondering how he had not seen such a magnificent structure sooner.

Bloom, on the other hand, had never hated it more.

They had spent the better part of their second journey to the tower in silence, though not out of a lack of trying from Prince Sky. After a while, he'd given up, and Bloom was blessedly thankful for it. Her ears had grown tired from listening to his endless, mindless chatter, but now she feared that they were aching from the lack of it. She'd been careful to keep her distance from the Prince, to only look his way when he spoke to her directly or when they needed to stop to rest. She didn't want him to get any more wrong impressions about her intentions towards him. Somehow, the idea of her fancying him, or he fancying her, set her more on edge than the idea of eating him.

Now that they were at the tower, she wouldn't have to worry about the Prince anymore.

So why did that make her feel hollow?

"How am I even supposed to get inside?" the Prince lamented, his hand pressed to his forehead to shade his eyes from the glaring sun.

"You could certainly try to climb your way up," Bloom suggested, a sly smile creeping up her lips as she thought of all the ways that could go wrong.

"And break my neck in the process," the Prince replied, a smile gracing his face to match hers. That immediately made Bloom drop hers, clearing her throat and casting her gaze in the opposite direction. "But in all honesty, what should I do?"

"There is a door around the side of the tower. It is locked, but it should grant you access," Bloom told him reluctantly.

"All this time you've been here knowing she has been locked in a tower, but you have not tried to save her?" Prince Sky inquired, walking over to the side of the tower where the door was, just as Bloom had said. It was small, wooden, and covered with ivy that meant to disguise it from plain sight. The Prince picked at the ivy, pushing it aside to fiddle with the lock.

"Are you here to question my actions, or to rescue your princess?"

"Just strange is all," the Prince shrugged, pulling on the lock to no avail.

"The doors are locked, as you can see, and I have no means to break it down," Bloom lied smoothly, gesturing to gown which held no pockets nor a sword. "Besides, have you ever thought that she does not need saving? I have heard no cries from this tower, and guards bring fresh supplies regularly."

"Hmmm," Prince Sky mused, strangely downcast. "For some reason, I thought that she was far worse off."

Bloom huffed out a laugh at that. Diaspro, worse off? That was a joke. She would sooner pitch a fit and demand to return to her war-torn kingdom than spend a single day in a tower without her fine things. But the Prince did not know Diaspro like Bloom did, and so he did not understand why Bloom was laughing. He would soon enough though, Bloom reminded herself, and that was enough to stifle her laughter, the sadness returning.

The Prince, tired of trying to manipulate the lock, simply unsheathed his sword and struck the metal. A few more blows, and the lock was lying in two pieces on the ground, the door creaking open to reveal a twisting staircase.

"It appears to go all the way up," the Prince commented as he stuck his head inside, coming back out to usher Bloom in. "After you."

Bloom sucked in a deep breath, trying not to look affected as she stepped into her stone prison. She'd never actually taken the stairs before, but she knew what waited for them when they reached the top. It wasn't anyplace she was eager to get back to.

They climbed the steps in silence, stopping only once to catch their breaths. Bloom could feel the anxiety and nerves radiating from the Prince, and when she cast a glance behind her, she saw him wringing his hands. She wanted to be able to console him, to tell him that everything would go perfectly and he would live happily ever after with the princess of his dreams. However, she knew the truth, and that was not it. So instead she chose to maintain the silence, only speaking up when they reached another wooden door.

"After you, Your Highness," Bloom inclined her head and let the Prince strike the lock off of this door as he had done the other. It fell with a clang and the door slowly fell open, both of them stepping inside.

The tower was just as Bloom had left it a few days ago. The stone was the same shade of grayish-white, the large window still let in plenty of sunlight - curtains rustling in the breeze, and the single bed was still messy and littered with scraps of dresses. Bloom's cot had been shoved into a corner as nothing more than a few wadded up blankets and pillow. Clearly Diaspro had needed to consume even more space in the large room.

The girl herself was seated at the vanity, pulling a brush through her long blonde hair, the curls bouncing back as they were pulled smooth. She obviously did not hear them walk in, still consumed with herself. It wasn't until the Prince stepped hesitantly into the space, a stone shifting under his weight, that she spun out of her seat, alarmed and upset at the intrusion of her precious alone time.

"Who are you?" Diaspro demanded, brandishing her hairbrush as if it were a weapon. "How dare you break into my tower!"

Bloom couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at Diaspro's dramatics. Prince Sky, however, lowered his sword to the ground and held up his hands as if in surrender.

"Peace, princess, I mean you no harm. I am Prince Sky of Eraklyon, and I have come to take you home."

"Prince Sky?" Diaspro asked, her eyes widening with realization.

"At your service, milady," he bowed gallantly and Diaspro giggled, blushing at his behavior. "It is a pleasure to finally get to meet you, for you are far lovelier than the stories have told."

"And you must be brave indeed to travel these dangerous lands just for me," Diaspro cooed, batting her eyelashes and pulling her pink silk wrap across her shoulders, trying to play coy.

"Anything for you, milady," the Prince replied with another winning smile.

They stood there for a few moments, just smiling at one another and taking each other in. Bloom could've thrown up. She must've made her disgust vocal, because both pairs of eyes were now trained on her, the Prince's with embarrassment while Diaspro's narrowed in both suspicion and annoyance.

"Forgive me, I've forgotten my manners," Prince Sky chided himself. "Princess, this is the Lady-"

"Bloom what are you doing here?" Diaspro cut Prince Sky off, leaving him gaping like a fish while she cocked her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Delivering your Prince Charming," Bloom replied shortly, trying to disappear back into the shadows. It wasn't working, the attention solely focused on her now.

"You two are already acquainted?" Prince Sky asked, shocked by the news.

"Acquainted?" Diaspro laughed, but it was more a sharp bark, no amusement whatsoever. "This girl has been a pain in my side for as long as I can remember."

"I don't understand. I was under the assumption that you two had never met," Prince Sky said, pointing between the two of them, his brow furrowed.

"All this time navigating and you didn't tell him?" Diaspro asked Bloom incredulously, clearly enjoying her discomfort. When it was obvious that Bloom was not going to respond, Diaspro turned to Sky and looked up at him sweetly. "She's my roommate."

"Is this true?" Prince Sky asked, not to Diaspro, but to Bloom.

All Bloom could manage was a sharp nod of her head, unable to meet the Prince's eye to see the disappointment and hurt that resided there. This was everything that she didn't want to have happen. Immediately she regretted coming up there with the Prince. More than that, Bloom hated herself for being so weak and for letting that weakness show in front of Diaspro, who wasted no time in exploiting it.

"Since we were little girls," Diaspro explained with mock sweetness, casting a side glance towards Bloom, reveling in her humiliation. "We've never been the best of friends. I've always held my femininity close to heart and she...well...obviously even the most refined of influences can't reform a heathen. Just look at the state of her. I would say I'm surprised, but she's always been rough around the edges."

Bloom's blood boiled. Diaspro wasn't even trying to be discrete about her open attack. This was a blatant display of dominance, a need to show her up in front of the Prince for reasons Bloom could not understand. Couldn't Diaspro just be happy? She'd won. She got her Prince. She could go home and get married and rule a kingdom. Why did she still need to tear into her?

"You lied to me..." the Prince said lowly, looking at Bloom with heavy eyes riddled with betrayal.

"Oh, and I haven't even gotten to the best part!" Diaspro cried, stealing away the Prince's attention once more.

"Diaspro, don't," Bloom warned. She wouldn't stoop so low as to beg from a demon like Diaspro, but there were some things that she didn't want revealed.

However, it was clear that Diaspro did not care about what Bloom wanted.

"Haven't you noticed that the dragon is missing?" she asked a little too cheerfully, and Prince Sky turned in a circle around the room, as if to check.

"Yes...now that you mention it, the beast is missing."

"Beast...what a fitting word," Diaspro hummed, her expression gleeful as she watch Bloom cringe, the label more hurtful than Diaspro could understand.

"Lady Bloom said that sometimes the dragon likes to fly around the desert area. Perhaps it is otherwise occupied and we can make our escape," Prince Sky said hopefully, as if he'd rather sneak out without a scratch than have to stay and fight.

"I'm sure _she_ would know." Diaspro sighed dramatically.

"Stop," Bloom hissed, her anger rising further and further up in her chest. Any more and it would be impossible to contain, but she was sure that was Diaspro's goal.

"What is going on between you two?" Sky asked, looking between Bloom and Diaspro, confusion etched all over his naive face. "Princess, why do you keep attacking the Lady Bloom? She has done nothing but help bring us together. You should be thankful for her."

Then it was Diaspro who took her time to look between Prince Sky and Bloom, searching his open and eager expression before scrutinizing the pained yet hopeful one on Bloom's. After a few seconds, realization dawned on her, a myriad of emotions playing across her rosy face before she settled on something resembling a cruel smile.

"Ah, I see now," she said, leaning into the Prince just a bit further than what was considered decent.

"See what, milady?" the Prince asked, reaching down to grasp her arms to put distance between them, but Diaspro only leaned in further, hands placed on his chest, her eyes sparkling and wide.

"Oh, you poor man. Can't you see that she's jealous of us?" Diaspro asked, and Bloom was left stunned. Her, jealous of Diaspro? Had she fallen and hit her pretty blonde head?

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the way she's looking at us, at you! She's practically torn to bits. And if we stay, she might tear us to bits as well!" Diaspro wailed, doing a marvelous job at looking fearful of Bloom.

The Prince was confused once more, completely at a loss of what to say or do.

"Milady, I'm not sure you're making much sense..."

"I've seen her do it before!" Diaspro insisted, starting to shake violently as she pointed to Bloom. "You've always been jealous of me and all my things. Why? Why would you do this? I've done nothing to wrong you...wait...where are my guards?"

"There were no guards at your door, milady," Prince Sky explained. But Diaspro already knew that. The guards only came to drop off supplies, and another was not due for a few more days at least.

"Oh! That would explain the silence lately!" Diaspro lamented, her hands shaking as she wrung them worriedly. "We're completely unprotected from her...she's going to kill us!"

"Milady, calm down, think about what you are saying -"

"She's the dragon!" Diaspro shrieked. Bloom's heart stopped completely, horror running over her before she had the chance to stomp it down and school her expression. However, Diaspro just kept going on. "She always has been! Sent here to watch me, to make sure that I never leave this place!"

"But you just said you two grew up here and that she was -"

"I know that is what I said, but I feared that if I told the truth, she would eat me just like she did the guards!" Diaspro cut Prince Sky off, burying her head in his chest to stifle her fake sobs.

"Do you really believe any of this nonsense?" Bloom asked the Prince, trying to remain aloof and unaffected. But that was rather hard to do when Diaspro was a very convincing actress, and her own heart was beating out her chest. "One moment she's attacking me and the next she fears me? All this time in the tower has made her delusional, clearly."

"I-I..." the Prince started, clearly torn between Diaspro's distress and what he knew so far of Bloom.

"Think about it my love," Diaspro encouraged the Prince, staring up at him with her wide eyes. "She's been with you all this time, never out of sight. She's probably even tried to lead you astray, out to the desert where she could pick you off easily. That is how she works, how she lured all the others."

"Is this true?" the Prince asked, his voice wavering as Diaspro's words struck a cord with him.

Bloom flinched. She could keep lying and tell him that Diaspro was clearly delusional. However, with her emotions running rampant, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the dragon at bay. She could let it all go and let him see the truth for himself. But that came with the risk of him running a sword through her gut. Either way, everything was going to change for them. It was evident that his trust in her, fractured first by her misdirection, was hanging by a thread. It hurt Bloom to see him look so twisted and torn, and she didn't know why.

Why did she care so damn much about the Prince? Why did she want to pull Diaspro out of his arms and replace the spoiled brat with herself? Why did the thought of his rejection cause her physical pain?

All these questions kept Bloom silent, the suspicions the Prince now held about her growing by the second. And Diaspro took that as her cue to strike.

"See, she can't even deny it! Look at how red she is, red with shame!" Diaspro shrieked, pulling at Sky to get his attention. "She's the dragon! She's the beast - a mindless, brutish beast!"

"Stop it," Bloom commanded, her voice rough. She couldn't take much more of this abuse...

"I bet you're enjoying this - all this pain you've caused me! But guess what, the Prince and I are leaving here! We're in love! We're going to have a life outside this tower and there is nothing you can do about it!" Diaspro screamed, her words digging under Bloom's skin, causing hot, angry tears to prick at her eyes. "You're going to rot in this prison until the end of time, alone and miserable and unloved. Because that's what cruel, heartless beasts like you deserve!"

"Enough!" Bloom roared, her voice filling the tower, drowning out all other sound. "You want the beast, fine! HERE IS THE BEAST!"

It was effortless for Bloom to let go, to give into the unbridled rage that had been bubbling under her skin. She reveled in the true fear that graced Diaspro's face now, how her skin blanched as she realized that she had pushed a bit too far. Bloom didn't care about the look of horror the Prince wore as he watched her transform, how her skin sprouted silvery-blue scales and her eyes narrowed into yellow slits. How she grew taller and taller, her body shifting and elongating until the pair of lovers looked as small as ants.

Her dragon form barely fit into the large expanse of the towers, her wings folded at her sides, her tail curled around her hind legs. She could still move her claws though, the long sharp nails gouging holes into the stone floor as she took a swipe at Diaspro. The princess screamed and nearly jumped into the Prince's arms who was too slow to draw his blade, the metal skating across the stone floor far from where he stood. Bloom didn't care about how he felt, not at this moment, not when her rage was blinding her to anything but getting revenge on Diaspro. She had an ache in her bones that demanded the girls' blood, that craved to see her corpse strewn across the floor. And for the first time, she gave into that craving.

Bloom let out a mighty cry, exposing her long, sharp teeth that were big enough to snap human bone effortlessly. She roared just for effect, enjoying how the pair of them jumped out of shock. This was how things were supposed to be. Bloom was foolish to have let herself believe that she was capable of anything outside of her nature. She had set off on this journey to eat the Prince and spite Diaspro. Well, eating the Prince and tearing Diaspro limb from limb would have to be a satisfactory alternative.

In her time spent gloating, the Prince had made a move for his sword, diving across the floor. Diaspro's protest was the only thing that gave him away, Bloom's sights narrowing in on the Prince. Her anger flared. How dare he try to sneak past her!

She overshot her fiery breath, setting the bedding ablaze, only managing to singe the Prince's hair and catch the end of Diaspro's gown. She stamped the fire out and scampered for the door, Prince Sky close behind and brandishing his sword. She turned to face them, but her tail smacked into the bureau, sending wood splinters flying.

Bloom let out a cry of frustration. She was too big for this room. There was no way she could get to Diaspro from within these confines. The girl was already out the door, her dress vanishing behind the stairs.

Another cry slipped from Bloom's lips, this time louder and much more manic. Diaspro would _not_ escape. Not alive, that is.

Bloom spread her wings. When she met resistance from the ceiling, she kept pushing. Cracks appeared in the stone, spreading out like spiderwebs. Stones fell around her, the tower caving in on itself, but Bloom did not stop. She had to get out. She had to be free. She had to beat Diaspro once and for all.

But she pushed too hard, too fast. The stones kept coming but she could not deny their weight. They crushed her tail, causing her to howl in pain. As she shook, bigger stones came to rest on her toes, her hind legs, slamming into her back and sides. An entire roof was coming down upon her, and she could not break loose.

From the safety of the ground, the Prince and Princess looked up at the crumbling tower with bated breath. Prince Sky held Diaspro in his arms as the coned top collapsed and sunk down into the rest of the structure, ash and debris falling down upon them like snow. They could both hear the howling of the dragon as she fought to escape the barrage. But other than a desperate flap of wings, they could not see her.

They both waited until the tower had settled and the dragon had stopped its thrashing, Diaspro feeling smug and the Prince feeling strangely sad. He did not know why the dragon's plight had hurt him; after all, she had been the one to betray him. He had his princess. He had defeated the dragon. He had accomplished all he had set out to do and would be welcomed home a hero. He had to focus on what was in front of him and the glory that was to come. Surely, that would make him happy.

Hand in hand, the couple strode off towards the border where Prince Sky's squire had been patiently waiting all this time. The man was relieved to see his master unharmed, and even more pleased to see that his journey had not been in vain. The couple rode off towards Eraklyon, ready to embark on what was supposed to be their happily ever after.

All the while, Bloom sat in the middle of the chaos she created, naked, bleeding, and completely and miserably alone.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hello! Bit of a different perspective for this chapter! Still, lots going on! Hope you loves enjoy! And please keep telling me your thoughts - I really appreciate all the love you give me! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Horns blared down the halls of the royal palace of Eraklyon, signaling the arrival of their beloved Prince.

The villagers and townspeople flocked to the main square just outside the palace gates, waiting for their Prince to ride up to the great stone gate with his Princess beside him. They were not disappointed, for he came rushing up in a flurry of hooves and banners, a blonde beauty seated behind him on the white stallion with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The people cheered. Their Prince was so brave, so noble, and once again, victorious.

The gates opened, and the Prince and his squire rode into the palace confines. The servants had all lined up at the front steps to greet their master, each one bowing as he passed them, his Princess on his arm. They were such the picturesque couple, both fair of hair and skin, both made for the royal life. It could not have been a better match.

"I see that your journey was a success," his father commented jovially as the couple entered the main hall. Both of his parents were seated on their thrones, smiling down at him. He was happy to have made them proud.

"I found the tower, defeated the dragon, and brought back the princess, just as I set out to do," he agreed, only flinching slightly when his father's large hand came down on his shoulder, shaking him.

"I couldn't be prouder of you, my boy," his father said, and Prince Sky nodded, a bit flustered under all of the attention. Instead, he chose to take it off of himself and place it onto someone who desperately seemed to be reaching for it.

"Mother, Father, may I introduce you to the Princess Diaspro of Isis, my future bride."

Diaspro stepped forward and gave a deep curtsey, practically falling to the floor at the royals' feet. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesties."

"The honor is ours, Princess," King Erendor reached out to take Diaspro's hands, bringing her up to stand with them.

"You will be a welcome addition to our family," Queen Samara preened, looking from her son to Diaspro with pride. "Such a lovely couple. The whole kingdom will celebrate!"

"A wonderful idea, my dear," King Erendor agreed, calling over the crier. "Let it be decreed that my son, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, has returned home safely, and with his future bride. Such an occasion demands a celebration!"

Cheers erupted down the halls, everyone seemingly abuzz with the prospect of a new princess and a party.

"You two shall be wed by the end of the week, in six day's time!" the king announced, and another rush of gossip ran through the staff much to Prince Sky's horror.

"So soon?" he squeaked, not sure he was ready to move so quickly with a woman who was practically a stranger to him. Sure, he'd rescued her to marry her...eventually. Or, at least that was what he had assumed.

"Well why not? You love each other, yes? Then we should not wait any longer."

"But father-"

"Oh hush darling," his mother cut him off, pinching his cheeks. "It doesn't suit a Prince to get cold feet."

"I think it's a marvelous idea," Diaspro said, practically beaming as she hung onto him like a leech.

"See, at least your bride is sensible," King Erendor said, another peal of laughter rising from his lips. "Relax Sky. You have nothing to worry about. By the week's end, you shall be married, and soon after that, you shall be king. It's everything you ever wanted."

He didn't have the heart to correct his father and say that it was all his father ever wanted for him. The man wouldn't listen to him anyway. He was too set in his ways, and would not let him talk his way out of this one. If his father said he was to wed in six days, then he was to wed in six days. He might as well resign himself to that fact now.

"Yes father. You're right, as always."

"Atta boy," his father clapped his back, pleased with his turn around. "Now, let's talk about the logistics of this wedding..."

Prince Sky let out a drawn and heavy sigh. This definitely was not how he imagined his happily every after feeling.

~.~.~

The guards that came to drop off supplies to the tower did not expect to find it in pieces when the arrived. As they took in the fallen roof and piles of stone, they dropped their supplies and immediately started to search for the women that lived inside.

They found Bloom lying in the rubble of the tower, unmoved from when it first collapsed. She had reverted back to her human form, of course, the stone and destruction lying around her in a ring from where the dragon used to be. The other princess was nowhere in sight.

"Milady, what happened here?"

"I happened," Bloom replied, her expression vacant. The guard did not need to be told what that meant. He already knew of the lady's reptilian inclinations, but he also knew of her temperament. Something bad must have happened indeed for her to do something so drastic.

"Where is Princess Diaspro?" The guard asked, still not seeing any sign of the other princess.

"With her Prince. They ride for Eraklyon as we speak."

Her voice was hollow, and the guard could tell that this bothered her. Perhaps she had finally gone mad in her loneliness. Still, looking around, this was no fit place to keep a princess. Dragon or not, she was entitled to much more than a pile of rubble.

"Well, we cannot keep you amongst these ruins," the guard decided, reaching down to take Bloom's wrists in his hand. She pulled away at first, but when she realized what he was doing, she kept still. As he muttered words older than the kingdom itself, the marks on Bloom's wrists glowed and burned a brilliant red. She hissed at the sting of burning skin, but after a minute the pain subsided and the marks that once kept her bound to the outlands were gone. She was truly free. The guard reached down for Bloom, extending his hand. "Come, we will ride for Sparks. It is by time you went home, milady."

"Home," Bloom echoed.

It was such a foreign word, _home._ She wasn't even sure she could call Sparks her home. She had spent the majority of her life in the tower, and yet that never felt like a home either. Even the forests she loved were not suitable to call home. Her whole life she had been wandering, thrust from place to place, unwanted. It wasn't until she found the Prince that she felt like her wandering had a purpose. With the Prince, she felt like she could wander forever and be exactly where she needed to be.

But the Prince was a whole kingdom away, most likely already married to Diaspro and ready to start his new life without her. To him, she was the dragon he'd conquered in his quest for the real prize: a princess worthy of her title.

Bloom flinched as the guard went to scoop her up from where she sat on the ground. Normally she would fight such an invasion and belittlement of her capabilities, but she did not have the effort. Instead, she let herself be carried to the large steed across the way. The other guard pulled a dress from the basket of fresh supplies, both turning their heads when she went to put it on. One of them gave her their cloak, placing it heavily upon her shoulders. She pulled the fabric tightly around her, willing herself to disappear.

It would be a long journey back to Sparks. She could fly there faster than any man could ride, yet she chose to stay on the back of a horse, bumping up and down the uneven terrain. It was maddening how mundane ground travel was, yet no matter how hard she tried, her dragon seemed to have lost its flame.

~.~.~

It had only been two days since the announcement of the engagement, and Prince Sky was already regretting it. If he had known all the nuances and responsibilities of planning a wedding, then he would never had sought a bride. The tedium that went into every single tiny detail drove him mad. He had been staring at option after option for what felt like forever, following Diaspro around the kingdom from each fitting to tasting to rehearsal. It was becoming hard to pretend that he cared at all.

That, and it was hard to concentrate when his mind was decidedly elsewhere.

"Darling, what do you think?" Diaspro's voice lilted into his ears, dragging him back into the present.

"What do I think of what?" he clarified.

"Of the crystal," Diaspro sighed, a bit annoyed as she had to raise both glasses to his eyes. "Which do you prefer?"

"They're both suitable for the occasion. Whichever you pick will be fine," he said diplomatically, hoping that she would get the hint and pick the glass herself. He could barely even see a difference in the two she had in hand anyway.

"Fine?" Diaspro gasped, her eyes wide and hurt. "This is our _wedding_. Every detail must be more than fine. It must be the best the land has ever seen!"

Prince Sky let out a long, drawn out sigh, trying to hide his displeasure and annoyance from his future wife. He reminded himself that she only wanted the best for the wedding, and that it wasn't fair to take out his frustrations on her, especially when most of his frustrations didn't even stem from the wedding at all. No, most of what was vexing him was left in the ruins of a tower.

"Which do you prefer?" he asked, placing the control back into her hands.

"I prefer this one," she said with a smile, raising the glass in her left hand. "The quality is far better, as is the sound."

"Than that is the one we shall use," he decided, trying to look happy in the decision to assure her it was the right one.

"Perfect," she beamed, placing the unwanted glass aside to study the chosen one more carefully.

They lulled into a silence, one where he worried his hands and thoughts while she oohed and ahhed over fancy baubles. He'd been working up the courage to ask Diaspro something, and now seemed as good a time as ever. It was just her reaction that he could not be certain of.

"Princess, our wedding is at the week's end."

"That it is," Diaspro hummed in agreement, going over to look at her options of linens. "Why? Is something the matter?"

"A situation has arisen...there is something that I must do outside the kingdom," he told her, trying to deliver the news softly.

"Can it not wait until after the wedding?" she complained, frowning at the inconvenience.

"I'm afraid it's quite urgent," he insisted, and as predicted, the frown turned into an all out scowl. "No need to fear, I'll be back before the wedding, I promise."

"What is this business that is so important that you must leave now of all times?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need to check on a certain guest," he said, hoping that a slight embellishment of the truth would soften her stance. "I can't say much else other than that. I'll explain it all when I return once I know for certain."

"Know what?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"The answer to the question I need to ask."

Diaspro threw her hands at her sides, frustrated with her future husband. "You're being rather vague. I don't like it."

"You needn't deal with it for long," Sky went to face her, his hands finding hers. Strangely, they didn't fit quite right, her fingers too long and bony to lace through his. He felt like he was either going to break her finger or her joints would stab him. Still, he held on for her sake. "Like I said, I'll be back before the bells ring in the steeple on our wedding morn."

"You'd best be. If you're late to our wedding, I shan't ever forgive you," Diaspro promised, looking completely serious. He had no doubt that she would pitch the biggest fit the kingdom had ever seen, and had no intention of subjugating anyone to that type of torture.

She had yet to deny him his quest, and so took her responses as a blessing to leave. He smiled and kissed her forehead, nearly choking on the amount of lavender oil she'd rubbed into her skin. He didn't like it at all, preferring a woman's natural smell over anything fake. He didn't tell the princess that though, still smiling at her as he walked towards the stables. She followed him, per usual, all the way inside.

His squire was waiting in the stables, grooming the horses as he was want to do. He wasn't dressed for traveling, his plain cotton tunic untied and open, revealing a good bit of chest. His boots were worn and scuffed, the breeches covered in dust and dirt from a long day at work. However, when he saw his master, the squire straightened up and produced a perfect bow.

"Milord, milady," he greeted the pair. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a task for you kind sir," Prince Sky said, beckoning him over to where they stood, introducing him officially to the princess. "My squire, Sir Brandon, will look after you in my absence. If you are ever in need of anything, he shall provide it."

They'd ridden together on the journey from the tower to Eraklyon, but she had hardly done anything other than gaze deeply into the Prince's eyes and sleep. In fact, she hadn't even acknowledged his existence during that ride, but now she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Oh, I'm sure he shall be of great use to me," Diaspro hummed, looking at Sir Brandon in a way that was far less than pure and made him blush scarlet.

The Prince did not notice this interaction, as he had gone to tend to his horse, saddling the creature himself as he was in a rush. When he was finished, he immediately mounted the saddle and rode out into the courtyard, followed closely by Diaspro and Sir Brandon.

"Safe travels, milord," Sir Brandon patted the white stallion, hoping that his master found whatever he was searching for. He had a feeling of where his master was heading, but it was not his place to ask. However, if the Prince's distance and the Princess' behavior were any indication, he'd be safe to assume that his master was chasing his heart back to the one who truly held it.

The Prince nodded, pulling tightly on the reins, turning to face the gates. "Farewell, my friend. Farewell, Princess."

The pair watched the Prince ride out of the courtyard like a demon. Sir Brandon had never seen his master like this before. He could only hope that this journey would bring him peace. The princess, on the other hand, had entirely different ideas.

"Oh, Sir Brandon..." Diaspro hummed, looking at him hungrily. "I have need of you in my chambers. Won't you help me?"

She wandered off towards the castle, sauntering in a way that made her dress fall across her hips in a hypnotic motion. She was a beautiful woman, absolutely enchanting. To deny her would surely mean death. To follow would surely mean the same.

And so, lord help him, he went.

~.~.~

There was no fanfare to greet the small party entering the capital city of Sparks. There were no horns or parades or throngs of cheerful villagers. The townspeople were going about their usual business, only one or two looking onto the girl sitting on the back of a white stallion with curiosity. She was dressed in plain clothes, a guard's cape thrown over her shoulders to keep her warm. Her hair was a wild mess, and she did not look like the friendliest guest to grace the palace halls.

The gates rolled up to welcome the party all the same, the palace recognizing the symbol of one of their own. They rode to the front entrance of the palace, the guards guiding Bloom inside to where she needed to be. The palace itself was large and spacious, full of high ceilings and tall windows. The banners were the same color as the guards' capes: a bright sky blue. For reasons she could not bring herself to admit, it made her sad.

"Presenting the Princess Bloom," a servant called out, alerting the entire hall to her presence. Thankfully, other than a few servants, the only occupant of the room happened to be seated on the throne. The man stood at the announcement, clearly surprised to see his daughter walking down to greet him.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Oritel asked, any indication that he was happy to see his daughter after such a long time hidden behind his outrage.

"The tower had been destroyed. It was unsuitable for living, especially for someone as highborn as she. We thought it best to bring her home given the circumstance," the guard who brought her explained, bowing deeply to his king. Bloom fought the urge to scoff, not bothering with pleasantries for a man who locked her away in a tower since she was a young child. That, and he did not look pleased to see her there, so why did she have to pretend to be pleased to see him?

"I see," King Oritel mused, furrowing his brow before turning his attention to Bloom. "And I suppose you know why the tower was destroyed?"

"It was an accident," Bloom said as diplomatically as she could, trying to be vague. However, the implications were not lost on the king.

King Oritel huffed, disbelieving. "Has your condition improved at all then?"

"If by condition you mean that I am no longer a dragon, then I will have to disappoint you father," Bloom replied sharply. "But I'm sure you've heard the stories."

"I'd hoped them to be tall rather than truthful."

The king sat back down on his throne, shooing the guards away. They did not leave entirely, just moving to the sides of the hall, leaving the father and daughter to talk on their own.

"Where is mother?" Bloom asked, noting her empty throne. The woman was practically a stranger to her, but the thought of her dead or gone made her blood run cold.

"Out in the lower town. She will be back by supper. I am sure she will be overcome with joy to see you so grown, if you haven't burnt the whole kingdom down before then," the king replied snidely, looking down on his daughter as if she would turn on him at a moment's notice and set the whole palace ablaze. She would have to commend him for his doubt. It would be a lie to say that she'd never thought of doing that before.

"I have no intention of causing trouble. I just want to be left alone," she chose to say instead, another deeper truth.

"Well then, perhaps we shall get along better than I expected," King Oritel replied mirthlessly. He then turned to a servant positioned at his side, the man ready to carry out any order the king gave. "A feast will be held tonight in honor of my daughter's safe return, a welcome home so to speak. I expect her to look presentable. Until then, escort the Princess to her chambers. If she wishes to be left alone, she shall do so in the comfort of her own room."

"You are too kind, father," Bloom thanked, though she meant little of it. She curtseyed to the best of her ability and memory, pleased when it came out better than she expected.

She turned to leave to follow the servant, but her father called her back, seemingly forgetting something.

"Your tower mate, the Princess Diaspro, she is to be wed at the week's end. Our family, given the closeness we share with hers, has been invited to attend. I expect you to come with us as well."

"I have no want to be there," Bloom protested, her tone frosty. "Diaspro is a spoiled, menace of a girl. I do not wish to spend any more time in her presence."

"Nonsense. You will attend - that is an order. We will keep up appearances to maintain the peace between our nation and Isis. Do I make myself clear?" The king asked, his gaze stony and dangerous. Did he expect that to intimidate her? He would have a lot to learn...but until then, Bloom thought it best to keep her head down and do as she was told.

"Crystal."

"Mind your tongue child," King Oritel warned. "I'd have thought all those years in a tower would teach you gratitude."

"I am afraid I am a disappointment in all aspects, father."

King Oritel wrinkled his nose, leaning back in his throne, clearly displeased. He waved his hands, a blatant dismissal for Bloom to leave his sight. That was fine with her. She didn't want to talk to him anymore either. The servants were better company by far.

Bloom thought back to what she'd thought of on the ride to Sparks: how she'd never had a true home before. Looking around the palace, at the smooth marble walls and golden accents, she wondered how she could turn this place into her home. Surely, it would take work, but would the work be worth the reward? So far, she'd been ignored by her people who didn't even recognize her and criticized by the father who cast her out in the first place. Perhaps the meeting with her mother would go better. If it didn't, the home she wanted would only be a fantasy.

~.~.~

The sun bore hotly down on the backs of those who heaved stone and mortar across the tower grounds, loading the scrap onto wheelbarrows to be taken away and repurposed. It was an unforgiving job, but one that had to be done. The royals of more than one nation had demanded the mess be taken care of, and advertisements went out searching for willing and able hands. Within hours, carts full of workers were loaded and headed for the outlands. It would be weeks before the entire tower was cleared away, but every hard day's labor was compensated, and so no one minded the stay.

It was a day just like the others when Prince Sky rode up to the scene, bewildered to see the tower further deconstructed. He dismounted his horse, pulling the creature along side him as he approached a man who was busy picking away at a larger piece of stone, trying to break it apart.

"You there, what is the meaning of this?" Prince Sky asked, gesturing to the surrounding area.

"Cleaning up the mess, milord," the man said, wiping the sweat from his brow, surprised to see such a highborn man standing across from him.

"Yes, but why?"

"We were instructed to, milord. I don't know much else. I came because the pay was decent," the man explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you happen to find anything in the rubble?"

"No, nothing."

Prince Sky's heart sunk into the bottom of his chest. Looking around the area, there were plenty of places for a small woman to hide, but not as many to disguise a fully grown dragon. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, and cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Are you certain?" he asked again, trying not to sound defeated.

"Quite so," the man nodded, scratching his head. "The guards say a party rode out of these parts a few days ago. They were the last ones here before we came to clean up."

That was more like the news he was searching for. Spirits picked back up, he tried a new line of questioning.

"Was there a girl with the party?"

"Aye. A bit banged up, hair as red as fire. They took her back with 'em"

Prince Sky perked up at that news. So, the Lady Bloom had survived the collapse of the tower. He didn't know why that came as such as surprise; she was a strong woman capable of many things.

"Where did they ride for?"

"I'm not sure sire. All I know is they wore blue cloaks. Sorry I can't be of more help."

Devastated, Prince Sky took a step away from the man. "It's fine. Thank you for what you've told me. You've helped me more than you know."

The man nodded, going back to his work, leaving the Prince with his thoughts.

All this trouble, all this travel, for nothing. The Lady Bloom was nowhere to be found, absconded with men from a strange kingdom. There were many sovereigns that wore blue as their staple - from Andros by the sea to all the way to Sparks in the Great Valley - and he had not the time to go search them all before the wedding. How long had Lady Bloom waited for someone to come back for her, to dig her from the rubble? He would never know. All he knew now was that she was not at her tower, nor would she ever be again.

She was gone, and so was any hope of figuring out what the nagging feeling in his heart meant whenever he thought about her.

Mounting his horse, Prince Sky started his journey home. He had a bride waiting for him. He would marry her and they would live together as husband and wife, then as king and queen. Together, their kingdoms would enjoy peace, freedom, and prosperity. It was all he could ever ask for in life.

So then why did he feel like each step towards Eraklyon was a death sentence?


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I totally did not notice, but July 15th marked the one-year anniversary of this story! I cannot believe how fast time flies! Anyway, here is the next installment! Bloom's dress is based off of her Bloomix transformation, which I think really fits her character. Hope you loves enjoy! Keep giving me your love as well! There was a rather pesky guest reviewer who gave me some trouble, but to them I say: don't like? Don't read! Simple as that! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Bloom had forgotten what it was like to have fine things.

She had been given fancy dresses, good food, and anything she wanted for in the tower, but she had never really used those things. Diaspro would take everything for herself before Bloom had the chance to look at what she had been given. Eventually, Bloom learned to go without. Now that she had a plush bed, servants to order as she pleased, an entire set of chambers for herself, and all the gowns her heart desired, she had no idea what to do with it all.

The downy bed, filled with the finest feathers and covered in the softest silks, brought her discomfort. It felt like she was going to fall through the mattress, sinking deeper and deeper inside until she feared she would not be able to surface. The sheets felt slick over her skin, making her shiver and itch. Eventually, she found herself sleeping on the floor with the hard stone against her back.

Much better, if she did say so herself.

That was how the maids found her in the morning after her welcome feast, curled up at the foot of her bed, her body bent as if she were in her dragon form. The room was large enough to accommodate the dragon nicely, but Bloom still could not manage enough fire to bring herself to transform. The journey to Sparks and reuniting with her father had wiped her out, and so she feared she would remain human for a little while longer.

The maids said nothing of the matter, trained not to ask questions - only serve. They opened the curtains, the burst of sunlight hitting Bloom directly, causing her to wake. Soon enough she was whisked into a steaming hot bath and scrubbed clean of all ash and dust, her hair pulled free of knots and tangles as the maids rubbed different oils and scrubs all over her body. She felt raw and exposed, more so than usual. When she was toweled off and seated at a vanity, another maid immediately went to work on her face, practically painting it on. Her skin was blanched and her cheeks and lips rouged. Her hair was slicked and pulled up tightly into an elaborate bun, braids weaving in and out of the edges, a golden circlet pinned into place and coming to rest upon her forehead.

When it came time for the dress, Bloom protested at what had been chosen for her.

"I will **not** wear this," she waved the dress away, wanting it out of her sight.

She refused to put the pink and gold ballgown on her body, all the ruffles and poof reminding her of something Diaspro would wear.

"Then what will you wear miss?" a maid asked timidly, afraid of angering the dragon princess.

"What are my choices?" Bloom asked, and the maid took her to the wardrobe.

Bloom pulled open the double doors and surveyed her selection. There were dozens of dresses hanging in a variety of styles and colors - no doubt made to ensure that there would be something she'd like. None were as simple or as soft as the cotton frocks she was used to, but then again, those were not suitable for a princess. Not a publicly recognized one, at least. Bloom frowned, pulling down gowns she knew she would never wear, ordering the maids to burn them or use them for scraps. When the rejects were filed through, Bloom was left with nearly a dozen gowns to choose from. However, there was one that caught her eye more than the others.

Pulling it down to get a better look, Bloom immediately knew it was the one.

The gown made a powerful statement, most likely created with the dragon in mind, something that surprised her given her family's opinion on it. The bodice looked like plated armor, each individual scale a shade of cerulean blue and outlined in gold. It was strong like metal, yet it bent easily in her hand. The long sleeves were designed to mimic the scales, but the material was sheer and much lighter. The skirt was floor length and full, yet it did not poof; instead it faded from cerulean to a deep midnight blue at the train, intricate golden detail woven throughout. The square neckline would showcase her long, slender neck perfectly, and the high collar rising up to fan out behind her gave off an air of sophistication and power. As soon as she put it on, her maids gasped. They knew just as she did that this dress was made just for her.

"You look stunning miss," one of the maids complimented, completely awed as Bloom spun slowly, admiring the dress at all angles.

"Oh, here!" another maid said animatedly as she scampered off to the vanity, pulling something out of one of the drawers before returning.

In her hand was a golden necklace inlaid with sapphires. The gems were all different sizes, positioned to look like perfectly controlled chaos. Bloom loved it instantly and let the maid fasten it around her neck. It sat heavy on her clavicle, but matched the dress wonderfully. There were earrings and a ring to match, everything falling into place as her slippers and stockings were added and a gauzy blue wrap was placed around her shoulders. When everything was said and done, Bloom looked like a true princess.

But when she looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize the woman staring back at her.

Her stomach let out a long growl, breaking the spell, and the maids laughed.

"Should I go and fetch you some breakfast miss?" one of the maids asked.

"Yes, please," Bloom said, holding her stomach. She hadn't eaten much the night before. Everyone wanted to talk to her, and her mother never let her rest. Just as soon as she'd gotten a moment to spare, she was being whisked off to meet someone else. It was taxing to say the least.

"What would you like miss?"

"Meat, lots of meat," Bloom sighed, her mouth watering at the sound. She wished she could go hunt herself, but that just wouldn't be possible, not in her dress at least.

"Surely. I will see if there is any cooking."

"No, not cooking!" Bloom stopped the woman in her tracks, slightly embarrassed that she would have to clarify. "I eat my meat raw."

"Raw?" the maid repeated, her eyes wide and skeptical.

"That's right. Living, if you can manage it, If not, freshly cut meat will do just as well. Maybe some stag or wild cat? Those are my favorite..."

Bloom was mumbling by the end, the disgusted looks the maids were giving her more than a tad off-putting.

"I'll see what I can do miss..."

The maid rushed out of the room with her head down, disappearing into the hall. Bloom passed the time while she waited counting the number of perfectly cut square stones made that up her floor. She had gotten to a hundred when the maid came back in, a large silver serving platter in hand.

"Finally," Bloom sighed, rushing over to the tray. "I'm ravenous."

She lifted the silver top and revealed the thickly cut red meat lying in a pile of blood and juices. She nearly fainted it smelled so good. The maids did not seem to think so, discreetly burying their heads in their smocks and shoulders to not gag at the scent. Bloom did not care, picking up the dripping slab with one hand - careful not to drip on the dress - and craning her neck so she could shove as much into her mouth as she could at once. Her razor sharp teeth cut through the thick flesh like butter. She tore into the meat, completely oblivious to the horror of her maids until she was licking her fingers clean.

"What?" she asked, using her nail to pick out the bits between her teeth.

Her maids did not reply, and Bloom spun around to catch her reflection in the mirror. She still looked like the consummate princess: regal in her dress in jewels. But her mouth and face were covered in blood and juices, her eyes narrowed and her teeth filed to points. She could understand how she might look slightly unnerving.

"I suppose I should start eating like a princess," Bloom grumbled, shifting her features back to human, causing the maids to relax once more. They did not dare to agree with her, but they said nothing to the contrary.

"Yes, you should," came a booming voice. From across the room, standing in her doorway, King Oritel looked rather put off, a frown pulling at his lips. "We can't have you hunting down rabbits and pulling them apart at the wedding, now can we?"

"Rabbits? You insult me father. I am capable of catching far bigger," Bloom retorted. Two could play at his game, and he obviously did not like to be challenged.

"You think you are clever?" King Oritel asked as he glared, stepping in close to his daughter.

"Not at all," she replied, level and cool. He could invade her space and tower over as much as he wanted. He would never elicit the fear he so desperately seemed to crave, not at the rate he was going at least.

King Oritel took a step back, taking in his daughter's full appearance, anger lining his face as he recognized the dress. "You will change at once."

"I will do no such thing."

There was going to be a fight, a full blown one at that, but thankfully fate intervened in the form of Queen Miriam. The small, graceful woman leaned up against the doorframe, peeking tentatively into the room, unsure if she should interrupt.

"Darling, what is going on here?" Queen Miriam asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

King Oritel opened his mouth to speak, but Bloom beat him to the punch. "Father and I were just having an argument, but it is all settled now, isn't it father?"

Bloom and Queen Miriam looked over to where King Oritel stood for confirmation, but all he did was huff and storm out of the room, not even bothering to kiss his wife as she reached for him. If the queen was hurt by this, she did not let it show, instead lifting her chin up and smoothing out her gown, walking over to her daughter. Bloom was livid at her father's treatment of not only herself, but her mother as well. How long had this behavior been endured?

"He hates me," Bloom seethed, starting to see red around the edges. Her mother reached up to place a comforting hand on Bloom's shoulder, an act that immediately calmed her down.

"No, my dear, he simply does not know what to make of you," Queen Miriam assured Bloom, causing her to look down at her mother for the first time.

"And what do you make of me?" Bloom asked. Such a loaded question filled with tentative hope but delivered with a cutting edge.

Queen Miriam looked her daughter in the eye, making sure her point was made clear. "You are my daughter, no matter what form you take. Nothing will ever change that."

Bloom nodded slowly, as if the words were having a hard time connecting with her brain. Queen Miriam felt a pang in her heart as she realized that love and compassion were two things that her daughter had been severely deprived of during her stay in the tower. It had been an awful decision to send Bloom away, one that the queen wished she could take back with every fiber of her being. The best she could do now was support her daughter in any way possible, to give Bloom space and trust and hope that one day she would return those things in kind.

Queen Miriam extended her hand. "Now come. We are departing for Eraklyon within the hour."

"Must I go?" Bloom asked, hesitating.

"Yes," the queen said, though she did not look thrilled to be going either. "I know that you and Diaspro are not the fondest of friends, but as royals we must do what we have to for the good of the kingdom and that includes making appearances in places we would rather not be."

"The problem is not Diaspro, though I find I wish it were," Bloom tried to explain, feeling sick to her stomach. She must've looked the part as well, the queen rushing to Bloom's side, worried.

"What is wrong my dear?"

"I thought I was stronger than this, but I am weak. I am weak and now I am being forced to recognize that weakness in a public place for the entire world to see..." Bloom confessed, hating herself for opening up to a woman who was practically a stranger, mother or not. "I have to watch him marry that spoiled child and I don't think I can take it."

Bloom had to stop herself before she cried. It was one thing to confess personal details but another entirely to cry. It was unbecoming, just another form of weakness that she could not bear to show. The tears in her eyes enraged her, making her want to gouge her eyeballs out of her skull.

"Why do I feel like this? I hate it!" Bloom screamed, emotions running violently through her.

"You have spent so long as a dragon that you have forgotten what makes you human," Queen Miriam said, her voice soft and filled with a confidence that Bloom wished she could emulate. Confidence used to come to Bloom so easily. Now, it seemed impossible to muster, vanished just like her dragon. But the queen still held onto hers, lifting Bloom's chin up for her. "Dry your tears. Hold your head high. You are a Princess of Sparks, descended from a long line of Dragon Queens. No one can make you feel lesser unless you let them. That includes Diaspro. And if this Prince truly chooses her over you, then he is a poor man indeed, and I will have no sympathy for him when he steps into the hell that surely awaits him."

"Mother," Bloom gasped, surprised to hear such passionate words come from such a subdued woman, but grateful for them all the same.

The queen merely shrugged and smiled at her daughter, embracing her one last time before escorting her out the door.

It would be a long ride to Eraklyon, and Bloom was thankful that her father would be riding on horseback at the very front of the party while she and her mother got to ride in the carriage. That left plenty of time for reflection, sleeping, and some much needed reconnecting. Looking out at the palace grounds, Bloom realized she had everything any girl could ever dream of: royal lineage, a palace to live in, a loving mother, fancy jewels and gowns, and a throne to inherit. She had no need of a husband to make her happy or make her feel fulfilled in life. This wedding should have been nothing to her, no different than any other ball or banquet.

So then why did she feel like each step towards Eraklyon was a death sentence?


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: OMG we are so close to the end loves! There's only like, two more chapters left! Sorry for the little cliffy the one is going to end on, but I'll try to update with the next installment soon to not leave you hanging! Love you all to bits, hope you enjoy, and make sure to keep giving me your love as well! XOXOX!

And to my guest reviewer **anna** , who was inquiring about a sequel/prequel to _Photographs and Memories_ , sadly I did not plan to continue writing that plot, so sorry. It was written specifically for a friend during a hard time in their life, and I feel the story ended nicely the way it did.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The morning of the wedding arrived just as any other. The sun was shining in the sky, the clouds white and fluffy over the land of Eraklyon. It would be a lovely day for festivities as sovereigns from every land came rolling in by the dozens to witness the union of Prince Sky and Princess Diaspro. One of those sovereigns happened to be Prince Sky himself, only just arriving back from his journey to the tower. He had thought he gave himself more time than he had and had to push his horse to the breaking point in order to make it to the palace at a decent hour.

Of course, he was still eons late. The morning bells had already run, the sun rising by the minute. He would have to rush to make himself presentable. He could not walk down the aisle covered in sweat and dirt from his travels. It would not do, and Diaspro would surely riot at the sight of him.

The Prince was on his way to his chambers to freshen up when he was delayed by one of the people he'd wished to see least.

"SKY! Where is that boy?" King Erendor's voice boomed down the hall, causing the Prince to shudder.

His father mad was not a pretty sight, and neither were the whippings that usually followed his insubordination. He knew that nothing of the like would occur on such a momentous occasion where all eyes would be watching, but that did not stop the Prince from flinching at the memory. Still, hiding from his father would do him no better than facing him, so the Prince mustered up all the courage he could to make it through the meeting.

"Here, father," Prince Sky called reluctantly, walking towards the off-put, red-faced man.

"Thank the heavens! Where have you been?" the king demanded, his hands folded in front of his chest. "You are to be married in two hours, and this is the first anyone sees of you!"

"I was delayed in my return, but I hastened to make it here on time," he replied, though he had not the gall to tell his father his delay was made purposely as he rode circles around the Eraklyan border, debating on whether or not to go home or keep riding onward until he could ride no more.

"Well I hope this venture of yours was worth the trouble you caused your mother and I, not to mention your bride," his father huffed, and though the Prince could not see his father's mouth through his thick beard, he knew he was frowning.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any distress father," Prince Sky apologized, making sure to bow slightly to show his father respect.

"It is not I you should apologize to, it is to the Princess Diaspro! She was in tears last I saw her, and your poor mother...her heart couldn't take the shame of a son who would abandon his bride along with his family's honor."

That was a clear jab at the Prince's intentions, one that left him stung. His father knew how much his honor and family meant to him. To insinuate that he would sully those two things was an insult. However, the Prince did not speak back to his father, taking the abuse as it came and awaiting his father's instruction that was soon to follow.

"Go and get ready. I expect to see you at the altar in two hours sharp, not a moment later."

"Yes, father."

Prince Sky bowed once more, turning to leave this time without a second glance behind him. His father was surely scowling at his backside, imaging all the ways he would have punished him had he gotten the opportunity. The Prince had never been so grateful for guests in his entire life.

The path to his chambers was a straight one, the Prince pushing past his doors in a matter of moments, wasting no time in stripping down to nothing and dipping into his bath. The water was tepid, probably left sitting for a while as the servants awaited his return. Still, he was scrubbed clean of all grime and toweled off, his skin a healthy pink and free of blemishes.

He was dressed in new clothes for the ceremony, his jacket and trousers a bright white trimmed in gold and blue. His boots were polished to a shine and the blue sash signaling his royal status was pinned across his chest along with a heavy golden chain embedded with sapphires and pearls. A crown was placed on his head - a golden band that sat comfortably across his brow. When he looked in the mirror, he was faced with the man his father always wanted him to be: the strong, handsome ruler.

However, to the Prince, that man looked like a stranger.

"There you are!" Diaspro exclaimed, breaking him out of his trance, flinging herself from the doorway and rushing over to him.

She was dressed in her wedding gown, an extravagant showpiece full of white lace and silk, The train was so long that the maid following her had to work constantly to keep it flat on the ground and away from wandering feet. As stunning as she looked to everyone else, Prince Sky could not find the beauty in the moment. He was staring at his bride; he should have been overcome with awe and devotion. Instead, he saw a woman in a dress, and that alone was enough to fill his mind with doubt.

"You worried me so," Diaspro continued, moving to adjust the blue sash pinned across his wedding jacket. "You promised me...you said the journey would only take you a few days and that you would return to me by the morning bells. The bells rang this morning without you, and I thought you'd run away...I felt so alone..."

"I am deeply sorry to have kept you waiting, milady," the Prince replied, his words nothing but an empty echo of what she wanted to hear.

Diaspro seemed pleased at his words, her smile creeping back up her rouged lips. She fixed him more, moved things about, pushed his hair to the side and repositioned his crown to her liking. When she was finished with him, she straightened herself, adjusting her sleeves and smoothing out the bodice. She was moving from side to side, and it took the Prince a moment to realize that she was trying to angle them so that they looked the most attractive together. The act looked so shallow, so vain that he could not stop himself from asking the question that plagued him the entire ride back to Eraklyon.

"Diaspro...do you love me?"

"What a silly question. Of course I do," she chided, frowning as she moved to fix her perfectly coiffed hair in the mirror.

"But what if I was not a prince, if I were just an ordinary person, like a servant in the palace? Would you love me then?"

"But you _are_ a prince, so why pose the question?" Diaspro countered, still preoccupied with her reflection.

The Prince, tired of being ignored, pulled Diaspro gently from the mirror. She was displeased, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she did not make a sound. Instead, she waited patiently as the Prince placed both hands in hers, his expression full of conviction.

"Please, answer me," he requested once more.

"Fine," Diaspro sighed, clearly annoyed. "I suppose if you were a servant or even a squire such as your own, I would not give you the time of day. I would tell you to carry my bags or tend to my horse, and I surely would not consider marriage."

Her answer, though the honesty he wanted, was not the sweetest sound to grace his ears. He let go of her hands, his brow furrowed in thought as he processed her response.

"Oh, do not be so put out," Diaspro commanded, her hands on her hips. "You are a prince; I am a princess. We are simply meant to be. It was what we were born to do."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Of course. We will be married just as we have been expected to since our births. We will rule side by side over one of the largest kingdoms in all the land, and I will bear you strong, healthy sons to carry on our lineage. We will be the pinnacle of perfection, just wait and see."

The Prince tried to envision that future: a palace where he and his bride sat together at a table with their children by their sides, maybe even a hound or two to keep them busy. He tried to think of what a life with Diaspro would be like - if it would bring him joy and fulfillment. Perhaps on to those who looked in from the outside, but from the inside, he just could not get the image to cement.

"And what about our happiness?" he asked, the question timid as if he were embarrassed to ask.

"What of it?" Diaspro replied, and her callous tone made him cringe.

"Does not our happiness trump any sort of predestined expectation set by our parents?"

"We are royalty, Sky. Love and happiness are learned through years of duty and respect," Diaspro sighed as if she were tired of debating the topic. She walked up to him and placed her cold hands on his face, as if that could get her point across any clearer to make him see the situation the same way she did. "I love that you freed me from the tower and for that I will forever be in your debt. I love your handsome face, your title, and your family, but I do not pretend to love _you._ I hope to do so over time, just as I hope you will eventually learn to love me in return."

More words that made the Prince shudder. Though she did not know it, Diaspro was describing the relationship his parents shared. They were arranged since birth, and though his mother swore she grew to love his father, he could see in her eyes that she was unhappy. They had their moments where they could put on smiles, mostly for his sake, but the majority of their time they spent separated. His father respected his mother greatly, but he also had his fair share of mistresses which she chose to ignore while she buried herself in religion. They might have been fine living that way, but a house divided was not a tradition he wanted to continue. He wanted to do more than just respect his wife; he wanted to love her and for her to love him in return. Was that truly too much to ask?

"And you are fine living that way?"

"Are you not?" Diaspro asked in return, her expression one of genuine surprise. "Honestly, I do not know what has gotten into that mind of yours. Once we are married, I will have to have your travels supervised to ensure you return the same man."

The conversation was closed, Diaspro stepping away and back towards the mirror, leaving the Prince completely confused. Of course, she was oblivious to everything except herself, not caring that her future husband was having a crisis. The Prince may not have known exactly how he was feeling or what he had accomplished by dampening his wedding day, but the urge to run was now stronger than ever before. It was an urge he could never indulge. His honor and family name was attached to a wedding meant to happen in an hour's time. He would seal his fate to another woman he was sure was wrong for him and hope for his happiness to come to him in time. The idea made him sick.

"I am headed for my chambers. I am not a terribly superstitious person, but I would rather not push my luck to see too much of you before the wedding vows," Diaspro announced, gathering her dress and walking to place a kiss on his cheek. "I shall see you soon my darling."

"Milady," was all the Prince could muster in return.

He could not miss the disappointment that flittered across Diaspro's face before she schooled her expression back into something more jovial. She sauntered off down the hall, her dress taking ages to clear the doorway, before Prince Sky was truly left alone. His last hour of freedom.

The Prince spent his hour staring down at the people below. His window lent him the perfect view of the upper town, the hustle and bustle always making him feel closer to his subjects. He could see now all the excitement and preparations being made for a kingdom-wide celebration, the vendors setting up shop to sell special wares for the wedding featuring the happy couple while women walked around town selling roses to men to give their loved ones. It all looked so perfect, such a joyous time for everyone except him.

Eventually it was time to head towards the great hall. No doubt he would need to be early in order to make up for being late at the start. His steps were heavy and dragging, and anyone who passed would have commented that he looked as if he were headed towards and execution rather than his own wedding. The Prince made sure to smile as he caught sight of his father standing in front of the hall greeting his guests, knowing the man would be cross to see him frown in front of so many important royals.

"There you are my boy," King Erendor came up to clap him across the shoulder far harder than was necessary, but more to prove a point. Prince Sky did his best not to flinch under the sting of his father's hand, making sure to smile as guests filed into the great hall for the ceremony. "Are you ready?"

"As I ever will be, father," he replied, nodding in affirmation, hoping his actions would speak louder than words as the proper words seemed to be failing him.

"Good. No more funny business. I want this over with and the trade routes signed off on by the honeymoon."

"Trade routes?" Prince Sky asked, confused. This was the first he had heard of any trade routes, and he was unsure of what they had to do with his wedding.

"Yes, the ones I was promised by King Silas of Isis. His daughter's dowry came to us in solid gold and ruby, and there is more on the way. Just a taste of what is to come," King Erendor said gleefully, and Prince Sky could see the greed clouding his eyes. "Your union will serve Eraklyon well. For once, you may just prove yourself useful."

The Prince was blindsided by his father's gall, the sheer nerve the man had making his blood boil. How dare his father use him as a pawn for his own personal gain. He was not some cash cow used to fill the family vault.

"You mean the union will serve _you_ well," Prince Sky replied, unable to control his anger.

"One and the same," King Erendor replied, his tone more clipped. He squeezed Prince Sky's shoulder once more for good measure before turning to walk into the great room. "I shall see you in there soon."

"Yes, father," Prince Sky replied stiffly, bowing curtly to his father.

King Erendor sneered before finding his wife and walking into the hall. The Prince could see his mother trying to ask his father what was wrong, but he denied her each time. His father's greed made the Prince mad, his blood boiling. The entire situation was completely ridiculous, everyone trying to plan his future without consulting him. He felt like a puppet, someone else's toy to poke and pull at as they pleased. Everyone was pushing him down the aisle, telling him to marry a stranger when every bone in his body was yelling for him to run back to the tower and track down every lead until he found which kingdom the Lady Bloom had absconded to.

It happened that he would not have to look far. For there, at the end of the hall in all her glory, stood the Lady Bloom.


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Hello loves! Only the epilogue left to wrap things up after this! The feels are abound, so be ready for the tenth installment! Thanks to all the wonderful people who followed/faved/reviewed and generally gave me the energy to keep going with this project that will forever have a place in my heart. Love you all bunches! XOXOX!

* * *

Chapter Ten

At first, Prince Sky did not know if he could believe his eyes.

He truly thought that the beautiful woman at the end of the hall was the Lady Bloom, but that was impossible. She had ridden for a far off land, so how could she be here now? There was no mistaking her fiery red hair, nor the sharp yet feminine angles of her face. The richness of her appearance also stood in stark contrast to how he saw her last when she was clothed in nothing but a smock and had dirt smeared on her face. Now, she wore a gown in the richest shades of blue and gold, the fine, gauzy fabric draping in ways that made her look ethereal, the collar of her dress extending regally to showcase the jewels she wore with conviction. In her finery, she looked like royalty.

Lady Bloom had yet to notice him, and the anticipation was driving him mad. He had to talk to her, had to ask her how she survived the fall. Last he saw of her she was a dragon trapped in a storm of crumbling stone, and now...well...she roamed his home in a gown made of gold-gilded scales. He was terrified yet elated at the same time, his body warring between scooping her up and spinning her in a circle and running for cover lest she want to rip his head off for leaving her for dead.

However, it seemed his inner debate was not even necessary, for as he was nearing her, her head snapped up to meet his. She appeared to be just as surprised to see him there as he was to see her, but quickly schooled her features back into a state of disinterest. As he closed the distance, she gave a perfect curtsey.

"Your Highness," she said, and Prince Sky's throat closed up. She hated such formality, and for some reason, hearing his title from her lips stung.

"Milady," he managed to reply, remembering his manners. "I am glad to see you well."

"As am I."

Her words were neutral and controlled, but her tone suggested that something distressed her. He wished they could talk more openly in a private setting, but as it was, they were stuck in a main hall where anyone could come to interrupt them. He would have to suffer through and hope she gave him something to work with.

"I was worried. I journeyed back to the tower, but by the time I reached it, the men there said that you had already gone."

"You did?" she asked. Her blue eyes were unnaturally expressive instead of their usual mixture of stone and contempt.

Prince Sky nodded profusely, and she looked away once more, biting on her bottom lip. She appeared as though she was debating something, and he was desperate to know what she was thinking.

"Please, tell me, where did you go? I thought you dead..."

She swallowed thickly and he could restrain himself no longer, pressing into her space closer than what was considered decent. He cradled her face gently in his hands and brought her forehead to his, but she turned her cheek so that her temple rested there instead.

"Sky," she protested, and though she was stiff and unfamiliar with such an intimate gesture, she did not pull away. He savored the sound of his name on her lips, the first time she had spoken it.

He did not know where these powerful emotions were coming from, but he could no longer deny them. It felt like ages since he had seen her last when really it had only been days. Far too long, if he did say so himself. His heart swelled when he realized the distance must have been too much for her as well, her small yet powerful frame fitting perfectly in his, her ear pressed against his chest so she could hear his heart beat in a stead _thump, thump, thump_. Prince Sky wanted to bottle the moment - make it last forever in their own little corner of the universe.

However, the universe was cruel and brought obstacles to break them apart, ruining the moment and ending it prematurely.

"You!" Diaspro shrieked from the top of the staircase, pointing a finger in Bloom's direction. "How dare you show your face here!"

Diaspro came flying down the stairs, hurtling towards Bloom and The Prince at top speed. They both took a few steps back, trying to appear innocent though they both knew there was nothing innocent about such an intimate display of affection. She looked like a demon, her eyes full of hatred and fury. In that state, Bloom was nearly afraid of her.

"I was invited," Bloom replied, but it was evident that no matter what answer she gave, Diaspro would still be furious.

"I will not have you ruin the most important day of my life!" she screeched, pulling at The Prince to get him away from Bloom. "Guards! Guards come quickly! There is an intruder!"

Immediately guards came running by twos, eager to serve the princess in any way they could. Bloom was enraged, screaming Diaspro's name in pure frustration and hatred. Why could she not be left alone? Why would the dragon not obey her call and get her out of this mess? All she could manage was a warning hiss and a flash of yellow eyes before Diaspro let out a terrified yell and the guards pounced.

They tried to take her down, but she would not fall. Instead, they got fistfuls of her beautiful gown and her ankles which they let go after a few good kicks to the head. Two more guards grabbed her arms and wrists, trying to stop her thrashing. Any more fighting and she would break her arm; a small price to pay if it meant slashing Diaspro's throat for all the trouble she'd put her through.

"Diaspro, stop this madness!" Prince Sky pleaded, but she would not listen, and the guards would not heed his commands. He was being held back by Diaspro, helpless and not knowing what to do as Bloom was ripped cruelly from him once more.

"Take her away!" Diaspro ordered, clapping her hands. "Enjoy the dungeons Bloom! It is where you belong for all eternity!"

Bloom was struggling against her jailers, twisting out of their grips only to find herself in tighter ones. She sunk her heels into the stone, hoping that they would slow her journey, but it only angered the guards that she was scuffing the immaculately polished floor. One guard, finally put out by her tiresome behavior, raised an arm to strike her, but was stopped suddenly by a commotion down the hall.

"Unhand her!" came a loud, booming voice. "Unhand her at once!"

King Oritel stormed over to where the guards were pulling Bloom away, Queen Miriam following close behind. Upon seeing the king, the guards stopped but did not let Bloom go, their grips still tight on her arms. It wasn't until King Oritel physically removed Bloom from their grips and pulled her to him that they backed off. Diaspro had tried to blend into the background, but could not successfully run away before the king spied her.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Oritel demanded, glaring from Prince Sky to Diaspro. The Prince looked helplessly lost, and so he settled on the guilty Princess instead.

"Your Majesty, what an honor it is to have you here," Diaspro sunk into a deep curtsey, bowing her head as she tried to appease the angered king.

"Answer me child!" King Oritel shouted, drawing attention from the nearby guests while Diaspro shrank under his command.

"I meant you no disrespect sire," she insisted, trying to remain composed, but it was clear she did not expect him to be there, nor did she expect to be so attacked.

"Well I am certainly disrespected by your callous behavior," King Oritel spat back. "Your actions could be looked upon as an incitement of war!"

Bloom was greatly surprised by her father's sudden defense. She did not know that he cared so much about her, though she supposed that his act may not be entirely genuine. However, the anger in his eyes validated his statement of war, and Bloom knew that even though she hated Diaspro, it would not suit to lay herself or her nation as low.

"Peace, father. She is not worth the trouble."

"Father?" Prince Sky spoke up, the first time in the whole ordeal. Bloom had forgotten he was there, otherwise she would have been more careful with her words.

"Yes," King Oritel said, gathering himself and holding his head high. "My daughter, the Princess Bloom of Sparks, whom your future bride deems it acceptable to toss around like common trash."

"It would not be the first time," Bloom commented, and King Oritel issued another pointed glare in Diaspro's direction, her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"But you said you were not a princess..." Prince Sky said, ignoring the exchange and staring at Bloom, desperate for some sort of explanation.

"I said I was not _your_ princess," Bloom corrected, shifting her gaze to avoid looking Sky in the eyes and seeing the hurt that resided there.

"You two are already acquainted?" Queen Miriam asked politely, a bit surprised as was her husband.

"The _princess_ guided me to the tower where I found Princess Diaspro, though I did not know of her identity at the time. When the tower fell, I thought she was lost to it. Clearly this is not the case," Prince Sky explained briefly, glossing over the other details of their journey for which Bloom was immensely grateful though she did not deserve such kindness.

"So you are aware of my daughter's...predicament," King Oritel scrunched his nose in distaste, and Prince Sky nodded.

"I am, Your Majesty."

"Is there anyone left in the kingdom who does not know?" King Oritel sighed, his anger starting to rear again.

"Oh do not be so irate Oritel. There once was a time when her nature was considered a gift," Queen Miriam chided, rubbing Bloom's arm comfortingly.

"The Dragon Queens of Sparks..." Prince Sky murmured to himself, remembering a passage out of one of his older texts. He had thought them to be myths...but there one was, right under his nose the entire time. Bloom had heard him with her exceptional hearing and could not stop the ruffle of pride she felt at the sound of her formal title.

"Precisely," Queen Miriam smiled at Prince Sky, pleased that at least someone knew the truth.

"We should go," Bloom said, abruptly turning away from Prince Sky to cast a pained glance at the wedding hall. "You are to be married soon, Your Highness. I am sorry to have interrupted."

She was so formal, her expression so melancholy that it hurt Prince Sky to look her way, feeling the same pain. He cast a glance to where Diaspro stood, her perfect hair now askew and her dress wrinkled from where she had fisted it in a rage. He saw her standing there, her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted, and knew that he could not marry her. It was a feeling even stronger than the one he had a few hours before. He knew that if he walked down that aisle to Diaspro then he would regret it for the rest of his days. His happiness was slipping from his fingers, the woman he truly wanted turning away from him once again. He knew that this was killing her as it was him. He only hoped that her feelings ran as deeply as his did. It was his last chance to find out.

His hand shot out to gently grab her wrist. Immediately she spun back around, his fingers slipping from her pale skin. He had her attention; he had everyone's attention, but no one mattered except her and her wide blue eyes.

"Marry me instead."

A collective gasp ran through the small crowd. Bloom's first thought was that he was jesting, but the serious expression on his face told her otherwise. He was sincere, and she felt as if she had been struck, her expression reflecting that.

"After everything I have done, everything I put you through and the lies I told...how could you want me?" she asked. All this time she viewed herself as the monster, not worthy of love and cursed to be alone. Then here a handsome prince was - the same handsome prince she had loved for a while now - asking for her hand. She did not deserve his love - that, she believed wholeheartedly - but he insisted on giving it to her anyway.

"I forgive you for that. The past is in the past. All I care about now is the future - our future. Marry me," Prince Sky repeated, waiting patiently for his answer.

Bloom could not believe what she was hearing. The day she destroyed the tower, she was sure she had disgusted the Prince to the point that he would want to slay her on sight as he so unwittingly bragged at the start of their journey. Now, to propose marriage...that was something completely unexpected. It was hard to reconcile and even harder to comprehend. It also made Bloom inexplicably sad.

"You cannot imagine how badly I have wanted to hear those words...and yet...I cannot," she replied dejectedly, feeling her own heart break as she shattered his hopes. "Not only are you betrothed to Diaspro, but as a Dragon Queen, I can never leave Sparks. I am the essence of her people and without the Great Dragon, they would be lost. If we were to marry, it would mean you would have to give everything up and leave your kingdom behind. I could never ask that of you."

Her voice was smaller than normal, her resolve failing. Of course she wanted to ask that of him. Of course she wanted to leave the world behind and live in a fantasy where rules and obligations played no role in who they were. But as horrible as she had been in the past, she was not truly so selfish as to take him away from the life he knew. She was bound to Sparks as he was bound to Eraklyon, and he was still engaged to be married within the hour. The cosmos were against them. They were never meant to be.

"It matters not. I do not love Diaspro, and I am fairly sure that she will never come to love me," Prince Sky said, casting a quick glance to Diaspro who had started to cry, though she did not deny his claim. "I would leave tomorrow if it meant I could live the rest of my days by your side."

"You do not mean what you say," she said weakly, and if he wasn't mistaken, he could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Hope was a tentative thing, and he could tell she was trying so hard not to get hers up in case they came crashing down around her.

"Yes I do," Prince Sky insisted, strong in his convictions, rushing up to her and taking her hands gently into his own. "This may be the place of my birth, but it has never felt like a home. I have no one here to care for, and no one who cares for me. I would leave Eraklyon behind without hesitation if you were to ask."

Prince Sky thought about his father who beat him and used him for his own purposes. He thought about his mother who stood idly by and stroked his face for the sake of appearances. He thought about his lonely life as an only child in a loveless castle. He thought about his vain, shallow bride who could never have the capacity to love anyone other than herself. The choice to leave seemed clear. He had only love to gain if he left everything behind.

"But you have a duty to Eraklyon...who would rule the people?" Bloom reminded him.

"I have a cousin on my father's side, Thoren, who would make far more apt a ruler than I ever could. I can abdicate and give the throne to him," The Prince suggested.

"I can be moody. You know how I get. One moment I can be fine and the next I could set the castle on fire. I am irate, I am stubborn, I am impossible to get along with..." Bloom listed desperately, angrily, as if she were trying to get him to back out but he only stepped closer.

"I have suffered your wrath first hand and come out a better man."

"I am a dragon. I could hurt you...or worse..."

"I will risk the chance."

Why was he still fighting for them? How could he not see just how much was stacked against them, how wrong they were for one another? But more than anything, why was she still fighting her own heart instead of letting herself fall? Their situation was so ludicrous, so impossible, but there he was, plotting their way out of the boxes society had made for them, and all the sudden she felt overwhelmed.

"Why?" Bloom asked, her expression impossibly vulnerable. "Why would you do all this for me?"

"Are my affections not obvious?" Prince Sky asked, his voice laughed with tentative laughter. "I love you, milady, more than I have ever loved anything or anyone. The way I feel is irrational, confusing, and completely unexpected, but the thought of being with anyone else destroys me. You have absconded with my heart, and so long as it is in your care I shall never ask for it back. And I know that a dragon cannot love a man, but I plead with the woman - the witty, hard-headed woman who guided me to a tower - for a chance to show her how."

For a moment, Bloom was dumbstruck. Then, it was as if something in her heart had shifted, allowing itself to be overcome with emotions so long repressed that she felt as if her entire being was going to explode from happiness. _Happiness_...now there was a feeling that she had not felt in ages. It felt like fire, but the pleasant kind, the kind that warmed her from the inside out and made more invincible than her supernatural strength ever had. She still felt as if she was not worthy of such love and devotion, especially from someone she so greatly wronged, but perhaps with his guidance she could learn to accept it. In the meantime, she would have to do all she could to let The Prince know just how much she returned his sentiments. She loved him with every fiber of her being and was no longer too proud to admit it. She embraced her human flaws, and in the process felt freer than she ever had soaring above the clouds.

"Father," she called, though she did not break eye contact with Prince Sky. "Would you give us your blessing to wed?"

"What?" Diaspro gasped from somewhere off to the side, though no one was paying her any mind. Any other day, and Bloom would have reveled in the sight of the ruined bride sitting in a puddle of her rumpled wedding dress. However, all she could focus on was the man she loved standing in front of her, and the room full of people waiting beyond the doors to watch a wedding that was already set up. All it needed was the bride, and Bloom was more than willing to fill that role if fate would allow her.

"Though I cannot say I approve of such an unorthodox proposal, I do grant you my blessing," King Oritel conceded, and for the first time, Bloom actually wanted to embrace her father. He had finally done something right.

"The crowds await us, my love," Prince Sky beamed, offering Bloom his arm, and she took it with gusto.

Together, they burst through the double doors and walked down the aisle, breaking nearly every tradition on the way. King Erendor was furious, shouting at the Prince while he walked until the King and Queen of Isis approached him, completely infuriated and demanding their treasures back. Diaspro was a wreck, sobbing in the back of the hall while everything she had dreamed of became Bloom's. There was no blaring of horns, no wedding march nor grand parade. Bloom wasn't even wearing a proper wedding gown, her blue-scaled ballgown gleaming proudly as she recited her vows in front of the entire populace. No one could doubt the validity of their union. He was a prince; she was a princess. It was what they were born to do, though none of that mattered.

When it came to the end, and Prince Sky swooped Bloom down to seal their union with a kiss, all that mattered was he loved her, and she loved him in return.


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Here we are, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy! This is the first story I've completed and it feels like such a success. Thank you loves so much for your lovely reviews, favorites, and follows and such! You are the best! XOXOX!

* * *

Epilogue

True to his word, Prince Sky renounced his birthright to the throne of Eraklyon immediately after he had recited his wedding vows. As predicted, his cousin Thoren - who was seated amongst the guests - was more than willing to take on the burden of kingship. King Erendor was furious at his son, but even he could not deny that Thoren would make a far better ruler. There was once a time when such a slight would have bothered Prince Sky, but the weight of responsibility he once carried no longer plagued him, and so embraced Thoren like a brother, wishing him well and the greatest success. Now that he was betrothed to wed Princess Diaspro - the only solution that would satisfy her enraged parents - Thoren would need all the luck he could get. Not that Prince Sky would tell him that, of course.

He felt freedom as he walked back up the aisle with his bride, his old life falling from his shoulders. Prince Sky of Eraklyon was no more. Soon, he would be known as Sky, Prince Consort of Sparks, and that sounded far better to his ears.

King Oritel embraced Prince Sky as he and Bloom walked through the double doors. Queen Miriam did so as well, both of them brimming with pride and something reminiscent of relief - as if they never believed they would get to see their daughter's wedding day. What both he and Bloom had yet to uncover was that King Oritel's harsh behavior towards his daughter stemmed purely from a fear that she would never find her humanity, nor love of any kind, and become a monster that he himself created. It would take years of forgiveness to make his change of heart permanent, but surrounded by the glow of marital bliss, it was a remarkable first step.

The years that followed what was considered to be the "wedding of the century" were some of the most peaceful and prosperous the entire land had ever had.

Bloom's return to her homeland rekindled the peoples' belief in the Great Dragon, and with that belief came benefits. Progress was slow, but eventually the crops grew in plenty, the people were in good health, and good fortunes came their way.

To apologize for their daughter's behavior, the King and Queen of Isis forged new trades with Sparks, and in return, Sparks lent their soldiers to help Isis rebuild what had been damaged in war. Education thrived, art thrived, and every day there was some new way of thinking. When Sparks had proven to be on the way back to importance and power, it drew attention from other up and coming kingdoms such as Solaria along the Eastern Borders and Linphea amongst the Southern Woods. Even Andros by the sea came out of its normal political seclusion to be a part of this renaissance. As Spark's connections grew, so did Bloom's social circle, and eventually she was able to say that she was surrounded by a very close knit group of friends, another feat she previously thought impossible.

Over time, Diaspro and Bloom learned to put their differences aside in order to work to better their people, though neither one ever ended up liking the other. Neither was upset by this. Rather, they accepted that some relationships were simply not meant to be, and let things lie. Bloom was polite and sent a gift when Diaspro gave birth to her firstborn - a son she named Magnus - as well as gifts for the next four sons she produced in rapid succession. Perhaps that was why she had gone to rest far too young, Bloom would think as she attended the late queen's extravagant funeral. Her body simply gave out under the duress. And though she never once felt for Diaspro before, Bloom would shed a tear as the procession locked the Queen of Eraklyon away in her stone cold tomb for the rest of eternity.

Bloom herself would not become queen until her parents passed from very old age, the Great Dragon calling them away in their sleep. She did not have to be told; she could simply feel that one moment they were there, and the next they were not. Though she had grown close to her mother and father over the years, Bloom did not mourn their loss as the rest of the land did, for she knew that they were in a better place.

She was coronated two days after her parents' funeral, the warm morning sun shining on her skin as she knelt in front of the magistrates to take her oath. There were times when she had thought herself a terrible fit for queen, but looking out over the balcony upon all her subjects, the weight of the ceremonial crown upon her head, she knew there was no other place she would rather be. Prince Sky was coronated with her, accepting his title with pride. He was happy to spend the rest of his days in her shadow, knowing that he was the only one who could tame such a wildly independent, strong woman. He was humbled to have a say in her life, to help her be the best ruler she could be. She would have to be the best. She was a queen in a sea of kings, but Prince Sky knew she could handle it. There was no challenge she could not face.

Except children.

When Bloom first found out she was pregnant, she fretted for days upon weeks about how she would go about ruling and how the pregnancy would impact her ability to lead, and it took many kind words and innumerable days in bed to get Prince Sky to calm her down. Her sickness made her especially grouchy, and she tore her gowns to pieces when they refused to button across her growing belly. Though once the baby arrived, all her aggravations and worries went away.

Her firstborn, a daughter by the name of Verdona, was perfect, and Bloom would do anything to keep her that way. Ten finger and toes and not a hint of scales. From her first wail, she was the apple of Bloom's eye, and Prince Sky sincerely believed that his wife would cease loving him in order to love the baby more. It took many passionate nights in bed for Bloom to convince her husband otherwise, and perhaps that vicious cycle of love was how the two of them ended up with so many children.

They were the proud parents of five rambunctious little girls, each one different in her own way spare the matching heads of flaming red hair. They would all follow their mother wherever she went, emulating how she walked, how she talked, even pretending to be dragons though only the youngest, Elysium, had shown signs of her reptilian heritage. Most would worry about the lack of an heir, but instead they worried about when their children would sprout wings and claws. Prince Sky did not mind though. He was overjoyed to share his home with the six beautiful ladies who owned his heart, and would not wish to change a single thing.

And so, as all legendary loves are want to do, their lives moved on with in near perfect contentment.

Near perfect, as there were days when Bloom was irritable. There were days when she destroyed the bedroom and perpetuated arguments that lasted for hours followed by days of stony silence. There was one fight soon after their third daughter's birth that resulted in Bloom flying off into the night and not returning until the week's end. That night ended with tears and apologies and many, many assurances of love.

Time passed and their daughters married and had children, who in turn grew up and had children of their own. Eventually Bloom stepped down from her role as queen and let her daughter take up the mantle, radiating with pride as Elysium recited the same vows Bloom had taken so long ago. Both she and her husband enjoyed their old age, choosing to move from the palace to a secluded chateau near the valley where the Great Dragon had originally sat. They didn't know that of course; Bloom was simply drawn there and Prince Sky never questioned her intuition. He would be happy no matter where they were. They saw their children and grandchildren as much as possible, and spent the rest of their time simply coexisting, reminding them both of how they first met: The Prince and The Dragon alone in the forest, journeying together.

And when Bloom's journey finally did end after many long years full of more love than she felt she would ever deserve, Prince Sky was not far behind her.


End file.
